


Freak Fantasy Show

by aievans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bisexual Dean, Elf Original Character, F/F, Freedom, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Siren Castiel, Slavery, Trials, US Supreme Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aievans/pseuds/aievans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Novella<br/>He would have thought that this was all fake. Just people who were paid barely minimum wage to sit in glass containers all day dressed up like fairytale creature.  As the man slipped into the water, however, his two legs blended together becoming a beautiful blue and black tail.  That was not anything that could have been faked about that.<br/>“Charlie.  I don’t think …”<br/>“They’re real, Dean.”<br/>Dean looked over his shoulder at Charlie.  She stood at the glass case, hand pressed against it.  The elf still sat erect, but tears were now streaking down her face.</p><p>Dean and Charlie thought that it was just actors in costumes when they went into their local carnival's Freak Fantasy Show.  They thought it was just actors paid to dress up as fairies and elves and mermaids and sirens.  They were shocked to find that the Show was housing real mythological creatures, and that the owners played on selling them and their families off to the highest bidder. </p><p>Note: Slow Updates, rape only mentioned<br/>Note 2: Now finished.  Most likely won't be making edits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fish Called Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006739) by [fairychangeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling). 



> Notes for Readers:
> 
> Some things that I would like to note before you guys read this. First, this story does involve physical abuse and mentions of rape. Please be mindful of this. Also, this story is a supernatural au involving mythical creatures. Sam and Dean are not hunters, but fantasy/mythological creatures exist. On this note, I would like to point out some things about my mythological creatures, especially the elves. I have read up on the basic lore surrounding these creatures, but do not expect me to stick to the exact lore. I have read up on it, but I will take my own liberties with it as it is my story. Thank you so much for your understanding.  
> Another thing very briefly, some of these ideas have spanned from fanfictions I have read. One is called a Fish Called Castiel by bellacatbee in which I got the premise of this story. Though there may be a couple similarities, the two stories really are nothing alike. However, I do recommend that story. It is a short and adorable Destiel fic. The other, I unfortunately do not remember the name of. It was in the regular supernatural verse and it had Charlie and they were hunting elves, and once again their story and my story are nothing alike, but there are some ideas in my story that spanned from that one. Thank you so much.  
> Finally, there is a character in this story (the elf) that receives the nickname Meg. She is in no way based off the character in the show. She is a complete original character that I made up for the sake of Charlie (because we all know that Charlie needs some love). As well, her full name (Megilwyn) is pronounced mehg-eel-when and it means sword.

     The night was clear and the stars had drawn Castiel out of the cave that he lived in with his pack. He enjoyed looking up at the stars and creating shapes between them. He knew that humans called things like this ‘constellations’, but Castiel had never known those or the meaning behind them. Still, he now lay on his back and stared up at them. He looked over at his family cave and sighed. He’d always felt like the “black sheep”, as humans called it, out of them. Sure, they were all intrigued with humans and had been taught about simple human culture and traditions; they all knew English as well as the language of Sirens. However, Castiel was the one who pitied humans, who wondered what their lives were really like. He was the one who didn’t want to real humans in through their song and bodies only to kill them. He wanted to know them, to understand them.  
     Sitting on the rock, he had two legs. He was built strong from his years in the ocean. He fought often with his brothers and sisters, and often hunted for the pack. However, if he slipped into the water his legs would meld into a majestic black tail. His tail was an onyx black with blue scales creating patterns and shine in it. This tail was shone as Castiel slid off a rock while spying a boat coming toward their rocks and cave. He ducked down, watching closely. It was a small boat, though well kept. He could see a female and male standing at the end, both with blonde hair. If anyone else from his pack had been there, they would have already been enchanting the two to come close, yet Castiel did not. Still the boat moved ever closer. Castiel could see nets and weapons he believed were called something like “hapoos” on bored. As well, on the deck appeared to be a glass case with a metal bar at the top. Castiel’s eyes went wide. His pack had seen similar boats before. Sirens had kept their heads low and the majority of humans believed them to be just myths, but there were a few who did not believe this. There were stories of sirens being attacked and paraded around, or poked and prodded at.  
     Castiel moved, hoping to reach his pack and warn them of the threat. Suddenly he felt a net fall around his tail, dragging him away from his cave. He let out a shriek and his mind whirled. He had been trained for this. He opened his mouth, singing a soft melody in hopes of enchanting those two who were now dragging him toward the boat. It wasn’t working though. The two kept working, as though they couldn’t even hear him. As he was drawn closer, he could see giant, oddly shaped objects on the humans’ heads, and he saw that they were covering their ears. Castiel sang louder, hoping to penetrate their objects so they could hear him. He heard splashing behind him and knew he had attracted the pack’s attention. He turned his head and saw his sister, Anna, and her mate, Balthazar, at the head of the pack. They were Castiel’s closest friends and they now moved to swim after him, to save him. Castiel stopped singing, now speaking to them in their language of melodies.  
      _‘Do not come to me. They will only take you as well. I could not bear that.’_  
      _‘Castiel, we cannot lose you,’_ Anna called after him.  
     She stopped swimming, perhaps remembering the children she was carrying in her stomach. She needed to live, to be with the pack. She was not only one of their best huntresses, but also about to bare children for the pack. Balthazar, however, kept swimming toward Castiel. He reached out, his long nails digging into Castiel’s wrist. Castiel was now being pulled in two different directions. Balthazar’s nails left long scratches Castiel was ripped away from him.  
      _‘I love you Balthazar. Name one after me,’_ Castiel called out, knowing that this was goodbye for good.  
      _‘They were going to vote you out. Even if you manage to escape, you cannot return. I tried to stop them, brother. I tried to save you,’_ Balthazar called as Castiel was pulled farther away.  
     Castiel felt his heart shatter. He’d been voted out of the pack? Too much sympathy, that what they had always told him. Suddenly, Castiel stopped fighting. He was being dragged toward the boat quicker, yet there was no more will to try to stay with his people.  
He was yanked aboard the boat roughly and he did his best to keep himself from hitting the side too roughly. As soon as he was on the deck, the woman gagged him. The man lifted him and tossed him into the tank. Castiel luckily hit the water in the tank and not the rock that jutted out. He turned to take one last look at Balthazar who was now being herded back into the cave by the leaders of the pack. Castiel watched as his family, his home turned away from him. He felt his eyes sting with tears and he curled up on himself in the tank.

~*~  
     The Elven council sat in their thrones, the tall chairs circling the elf in question. Megilwyn kept her chin up, her blue eyes unwavering. Despite the fact that she wanted to run and hide, she stood tall in face of her council.  
     “We have given you a fair number of chances Megilwyn,” the leader of the council, Lostariel, said.  
     “Yet you have not given me a chance to defend my views,” Megilwyn said, speaking out of turn.  
     “Your views are detrimental to our way of life,” Lostariel said, calming the whispers that had broken out in the council. “You refuse to participate in the circles and dances.”  
     “In the dances that charm humans,” Megilwyn protested. “When they come into our grove, they eventually die or fall insane from the over stimulus. How is that fair to the humans.”  
     “It is a part of our way of life,” Lostariel responded, her voice still calm. “It is how we survive. They receive happiness and bliss and we feed off of their joy. The energy they exert while with us goes into the air, making it sweet and feeding our minds.”  
     “I receive no happiness from seducing humans and tricking them into their deaths.”  
     “That is because you receive no happiness from simply pleasures such as intercourse,” another member of the council shouted down.  
     The words struck a chord in Megilwyn, but she didn’t let it show. She kept her head up and her blue eyes on Lostariel. She would not let the misunderstandings of some bring her down. She was constantly shocked by her people. Elves were some of the smartest creatures that lived on the Earth, yet Megilwyn could also see how closed minded they could be. They saw humans as inferiors, simply because they were perhaps not as wise and a little more impulsive. They didn’t understand those who did not want to seduce humans, or who did not want to take part in intercourse.  
She already knew what was to come, and she knew that her case was helpless. It pained her to think about what was to come. She didn’t want it to happen.  
     “Megilwyn, we cannot give you another chance. It is time. Megilwyn, you are being exiled from the Grove. There is no chance of your return as you have already had your chances.”  
     The council stood, raising their hands. Megilwyn felt their power pulsing through her and the world was spinning, spinning. She landed hard and with an “oomph”. She was in a forest only a few hundred yards from the entrance to the hidden Grove, the Grove she could never again access.  
Megilwyn sighed and pushed herself up. She brushed her auburn hair back behind her pointed ear and looked down at her dress that was now covered in dirt.  
     “Well what do we have here,” a voice said, sending chills down Megilwyn’s spine. She turned and faced the owner of the voice. It was a man who was most likely in his mid to late thirties, based on human aging. He had dirty blonde hair that stuck up and scars and marks over his face and neck.  
     “What do you mean?” Megilwyn said, pulling herself tall.  
     “My precious elf, what has happened to you? I have never seen someone so roughly be tossed from your home,” the man said.  
The elf narrowed her eyes at the man. “Who are you, and what do you mean?”  
     “You do not need to hide. I know of elves and of their affairs with humans. I have watched this neck of the forest often. But, by my calculations, you have just been booted out.”  
     “What does that matter to you?”  
     “What does it matter to me? You have been kicked out of your home, but I can give you another.”  
     Though his words and voice were tempting, there was something mischievous and devious in his eyes.  
     “No thank you,” Megilwyn said, stepping backwards. She ran into another body, but didn’t get a chance to see who it was before a rag was wrapped over her mouth and she was going faint.

~*~

     The carnival smelt of burnt popcorn and puke. Despite that, Dean Winchester and his best friend, Charlie Bradbury, were still having the time of their lives. The yearly carnival was a tradition from their high school years, and the two had never stopped. There small town of Lawrence, Kansas had always been home for the two of them. Dean’s little brother, Sam, was working in Kansas City as a lawyer and couldn’t get away to spend the day with Charlie and Dean. Though Dean had been pouting during the drive, once they’d gotten to the carnival, all of that had left Dean.  
     “Deaaaaan!” Charlie said, grabbing Dean’s arms and stopping him from walking. Dean groaned. He’d been walking fast in hopes of making it past the tent Charlie had stopped him by.  
It was the Freak Show tent, which Dean had always avoided. It gave him the shivers, thinking about people put on display like that. This Freak Show had always been a little – odd. There was no three breasted lady or conjoined twins. Instead there were fairies and mermaids and giants, which was even less believable. Dean knew that there were all just people in costume, but it still made him shiver. The whole idea behind it was just wrong.  
     “Charlie, I don’t care if it’s people in costumes. The idea is just wrong. Can you imagine being in there, being gawked at all day long,” Dean said.  
     “But Dean, it’s a freak fantasy show, and they’ve added an elf! And elf!” Charlie said. She tugged on Dean’s arm, starting toward the tent. Dean knew it was pointless to argue. This was Charlie, a girl who was like the little sister he’d never wanted. He couldn’t say no to her. So he gave up, but told Charlie that she was paying. She handed the person in front of the tent, a very pretty blonde girl wearing a clean, white dress, a ten dollar bill for the two of them and they were both allowed in.  
     The tent was filled with clear cages along either side of the wall. It made Dean shiver to think that these humans were locked up like animals. He could tell that Charlie was tense beside him as well.  
      “I – I didn’t think it would be like this,” she whispered. “I thought – they’d be on a stage or – or not locked up like this.”  
      The people they walked by were all sad. They looked sickly thin, their faces long and broken. It made Dean want to puke. The prime exhibit was at the end. The “elven princess” sat on a chair in a glass case. Her auburn hair fell straight down her back and her blue eyes were unwavering. A few bruises peaked out from beneath her pink dress and on top of her head was a flower crown made of blue and pink flowers. Despite the fact that she was locked up and thin, she seemed to still hold an air of power. Charlie seemed a gap as she moved toward the beautiful woman behind the case. Dean was caught off guard by a thump. He turned his head to the left, catching sight of another cage. This one was half filled with water, with a rock sticking out the top.  
     Dean moved toward the cage. Inside was a man. He sat atop the rock, his lower regions covered with only a small piece of cloth wrapped around him. The man had black hair that stuck up in all directions and crystal blue eyes, eyes that reminded Dean of the ocean after a storm. His mouth was covered with an intricate gag. The man had thrown a piece of the rock at the glass, obviously trying to catch Dean’s attention. Dean moved closer and carefully read the label on the class. A siren, that made sense with the gag. The man watched Dean closely then looked around as though he were making sure no one else was there, or perhaps making sure the people who ran the tent weren’t around. He then slipped into the water and Dean’s eyes went wide.  
     He would have thought that this was all fake. Just people who were paid barely minimum wage to sit in glass containers all day dressed up like fairytale creature. As the man slipped into the water, however, his two legs blended together becoming a beautiful blue and black tail. That was not anything that could have been faked about that.  
     “Charlie. I don’t think …”  
     “They’re real, Dean.”  
     Dean looked over his shoulder at Charlie. She stood at the glass case, hand pressed against it. The elf still sat erect, but tears were now streaking down her face. “Dean, that’s belladonna, or deadly nightshade, on her head. It – well in the lore it hinders elves powerless. Those aren’t fake flowers, Dean.”  
     “I know. This man – this siren – he just changed. He grew a tail right in front of me.”  
     The siren seemed captivated by Dean, his blue eyes pleading. “Charlie, we need to save these people.”  
     “Dean, how? I mean, I know my house I inherited on the outskirts of the town just against Clinton Lake, but we have no way to support all these people.”  
     “Charlie, we can’t just leave them.”  
     Dean pulled his gaze away from the siren and moved toward Charlie. His voice was hush and he kept glancing around to make sure they were alone.  
     “Her. We get her out first. Elves are crazy smart, and she’ll know what all these creatures need. Once we get one out, they’ll change their security and she could help us with that. Plus, maybe we can get Sam involved. He’s a lawyer, and I bet these people weren’t taken in on their own free will.”  
     Dean looked back over his shoulder at the siren. He didn’t know what it was about the creature; maybe it was the way the siren kept looking at him with those pleading eyes. “If we’re getting her out, we’re getting him out too. Having two people, two witnesses will help.”  
     Charlie looked at Dean, and she seemed to understand. She didn’t question why he’d picked the siren out of all the people in the show, and he appreciated that. Truthfully, he hadn’t picked the siren. It was more like the siren had picked him. He’d picked Dean to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

     The carnival had always been a sense of joy for Charlie. Her and Dean’s annual celebration. Yet now they made their way back to Dean’s beloved 1967 Chevy Impala and she felt a sense of dread.  
     “Charlie, you need to bring something to be able to crack a passcode lock just in case. I’m bringing tools to crack open or pick any physical locks we run into,” Dean said, snapping Charlie out of her daze.  
     She sighed, leaning against the passenger side window. “Yeah yeah,” she said. “I’m the techy and you’re the brute. Just like in real life. I’m the one hacking and coding for a firm in town and you’re working at Bobby’s garage.”  
     Dean smiled a little, though it didn’t reach his eyes. Charlie could tell that what they had just seen was affecting him as much as it was affecting her.  
     “At least Jody works at the police department in case we get caught,” Dean said, clearly trying to lift the mood.  
     “Maybe Gabriel could help us,” Charlie said.  
      Dean groaned and stopped at a red light. Charlie knew it was a bad idea to bring it up. Gabriel had met Sam when he’d gone in looking for a lawyer. Luckily Sam wasn’t picked for being his lawyer, otherwise that would have been messy seeing as only a couple days later the two of them were dating. Dean didn’t like Gabriel. He thought that the tv producer was cocky and arrogant, but Sam really liked him so Dean kept his big mouth shut. Charlie, of course, knew all of this because Dean had to unload how he didn’t like Gabriel to someone, though he didn’t unload much else.  
     “Dean, he’s got money and a lot of it. He could help these people once we get the out,” Charlie said.  
      Dean sighed and Charlie knew that he knew she was right. “We get the elf and siren out, then contact Sam, and then if we need to we’ll talk to Gabriel.”  
      Charlie would have normally been triumphant about winning that argument, but she was so caught up on what they had discovered that she couldn’t work up the nerve.  
     Dean dropped her off at her house, promising to pick her up in a couple hours. He was true to his word and the two of them made it back to the carnival close to closing time. With backpacks in hand they found a corner of the carnival and laid low until the carnival was closed. They watched the Freak Fantasy Show tent closely, waiting for signs of the owners leaving. Eventually two people walked out. One was the woman who had been manning the front of the tent during the day and the other was a man who was slightly taller than her. His dirty blonde hair was sticking up and had his arm around her waist.  
     “Luci, dear, did you put the alarm system on?” the girl asked.  
     “Yes, Lilith. When have I ever forgotten? You get so paranoid. People don’t believe they’re real. No one is going to try to break them out. They believe that they’re actors,” the man responded.  
     The two retired to a small, yet very fancy, trailer next to the yellow and purple circus tent that held the Show. The two of them waited until the light clicked off in the trailer and there was some rocking and creaking going on.  
     “Charlie, will you be able to deactivate the alarm system?” Dean asked.  
     Charlie pulled out her laptop and raised an eyebrow at Dean, as if to ask ‘really?’ Only minutes later she was unplugging her computer from the alarm system she had found and was pulling open the door. “We’re all good. Let’s go in.”  
     The tent was dark and Charlie was glad that Dean had thought to bring flashlights. The other creatures watched them with wide eyes. Some of them moved forward, as though they were pleading to be freed. Dean couldn’t bear to look at them, but Charlie stopped near every one, whispering that they would be back for the, that they would save them all. Dean moved on, heading straight for the tank in the back of the tent.  
     The siren sat up when Dean walked up and Charlie watched them briefly. She could see that the tank was only padlocked, so she moved onto the cage that held the elf.  
     The elf sat, just as she had before. Charlie wondered if she could even move. She slowly walked around the cage and wasn’t surprised to see that this cage was locked with a passcode. If any of the creatures could unravel their plan, it was her.  
Charlie was worried about setting their most ‘prized’ creature free. Would they pack up and hide with their ‘pets’, after? Would they be able to save the others? She pushed those thoughts aside while she hooked her laptop up again and started running her algorithm for five digit passcodes. By the time she’d gotten the code, Dean had undone the padlock and was pulling the gate over the tank up. The siren had lost his tail and was now standing on the rock, clearly trying not to get wet as he climbed out. Charlie pulled open the glass case’s door and moved around so the elf could see her clearly.  
     “My name is Charlie Bradbury. My friend over there is Dean Winchester. We want to help you, all of you. We can’t get all of you out at once so we’re going to need you and the siren’s help to take these two down and free the others,” Charlie said. She reached up, carefully pulling the flower crown of belladonna’s off of the elf’s head. She saw the elf shuddered, her pupils blowing wide and almost covering all of her baby blue irises.  
     “My – my name is Megilwyn. Th-thank you,” the elf said. She stood, towering over Charlie. As she stood, she stumbled and almost fell. Charlie caught her, wrapping her arms around the elf’s waist.  
     “It’s okay. I’ve got you. We’re going to get you out of here,” Charlie said.  
     “You cannot use the front entrance. There is a back entrance, just over there. It’s hidden behind one of the flaps in the tent. Lucifer, the man, uses it often,” Megilwyn said.  
     Charlie nodded and half carried the female elf out of the cage. She saw that Dean was half carrying the siren as well, the gag removed from his mouth. She nodded for Dean to follow her and started toward where Megilwyn had pointed to.  
     There were no noises coming from the trailer when they stepped outside. They slipped behind the tent and moved in the shadows. No one said the word and Charlie tensed as a security guards’ flashlight almost landed on them. Though they moved slowly, they managed to get out to the impala without difficulty. Dean and Charlie both helped their respective captive into the back seat of the car before the climbed into the front seat and Dean hit the gas.

~*~

     Castiel hadn’t expected this when he’d caught the attention of the man who called himself Dean. The truth was, Castiel didn’t know why he had showed Dean what he truly was. Lucifer and Lilith always said that if he was going to change, he needed to change when no one was around. Yet he’d seen Dean and something in his gut said that Dean could save him, could save them.  
     Now he sat in the back of one of the humans’ many contraptions, going faster than he believed they should be. Dean had taken the gag off of him, and it felt odd to not have it in his mouth. The only time he’d been allowed to have it off before was during their meal of the day. He didn’t speak, too scared that the two humans may turn against him in the belief that he was trying to charm them.  
     “Your name is Castiel, correct?” the elf, Megilwyn, said. Her voice was soft, yet powerful. It made Castiel feel safe, like someone knew what they were doing.  
     “Yes. And you are Megilwyn. You were – you were there favorite,” Castiel responded. His voice was rough and gravely. Though he’d always had a low voice, it was never this patchy and he assumed it was from the time of not talking.  
     He didn’t even know how long he had been there. He knew that he had to have been away from home for at least a full moon cycle, if not longer. He felt a ping in his heart at the thought of home, a home he could never return to. He bit back a sigh and turned his eyes to the outside. The stars weren’t as bright here, as the humans’ lights dulled them. Castiel didn’t like that. He felt confined, lost. The stars had always been his friends and now they were hard to find. He couldn’t even tell how far away from home he was based on the stars.  
     Dean, who was driving, pulled off the large road onto a small dirt one. The vehicle jumped and jolted and Castiel found himself holding onto whatever he could find, his eyes wide.  
     “Sorry you guys,” Dean said, glancing back at Castiel and Megilwyn. Castiel glanced over at her and saw that she looked just as bothered by the jolts as he was.  
     Soon a lake and the edge of a forest came into view. Just beside both was a rather large house. It was two stories tall with a mini circular tower and a porch that wrapped around. It was painted white with a navy blue roof and a red door. By the lake there was a make-shift dock that reached out. The human lights weren’t as bright here and Castiel could see more of the stars. There were still not as many as when he was at home, but he could see the cuttlefish and spearhead. There placements were not what Castiel was used to and he figured he was a long way from home.  
     He jumped when the door beside him was opened and he found Dean’s face just beside his. Dean was holding out his rough, calloused hands and Castiel took them. He stumbled as he stood, his legs weak. Dean’s arm was around his waist as soon as his knees buckled in even the slightest.  
     “It’s alright,” Dean said, “I’ve got you. Let’s get you inside and get you some food.”  
     “We will have to work our way back up to eating a regular amount. They only fed us one meal a day,” Megilwyn said from the other side of the car, where she was being held up by Charlie.  
     Castiel nodded and leaned heavily into Dean as they walked. He hated having to be helped, that he could help himself, but Dean’s arms were so strong that Castiel couldn’t help but feel instinctually safe. He scolded himself for feeling that way. He couldn’t let his guard down. He didn’t know what these humans would do. Maybe they would lock him and Megilwyn away somewhere else, or poke and prod at them to figure out their ‘secrets’.  
Dean waited for Charlie to unlock the front door and Castiel wondered why Dean couldn’t open the door. Dean helped him to a couch and Castiel laid down, groaning with happiness as the couch formed around his body. Dean chuckled and ruffled Castiel’s hair. Dean’s eyes went wide and he quickly pulled his hand away.  
     “Do you need anything?” Dean asked after clearing his throat.  
     “A glass of water would be nice,” Castiel said.  
     Charlie gently helped Megilwyn onto the love seat. The elf sprawled her legs over the edge in order to fit her long body properly in the seat. “If you have any herbal tea,” Megilwyn said, her voice wavering slightly.  
     “Of course. I’ll get that,” Charlie said. “I know you two are probably tired, but Dean and I have a few questions we need answered tonight. The rest of our questions can wait until a later date, but there a few we need to know for precautions and dangers and such.”  
     “Because you don’t know what we are?” Megilwyn said.  
     “Yes, but we’re not scared. We just need to know what to expect so we can help you,” Dean said. He handed Castiel a glass and Castiel sat up in order to drink from it.  
     Dean sat by Castiel’s feet at the edge of the couch. Castiel placed the now empty glass on the side table and laid down once again. They waited for Charlie to return with a steaming mug of tea that she handed to Megilwyn.  
     “I – I’m sure it’s nowhere near what you could make,” Charlie said hurriedly, stopping when Megilwyn raised her hand.  
     “I am sure that it will sooth my nerves and stomach just the same. Thank you,” she said. She took a sip then spoke again. “You had questions?”  
     “You said Lucifer, earlier,” Charlie said.  
     “Yes, it is what they call themselves. The two owners of the Show go by Lucifer and Lilith. I believe in one religion they are the Devil and Lust Demon,” Megilwyn said.  
     “Probably not their real names,” Dean said. “Which is smart. If they’re snatching people up, they wouldn’t want to use their real name in case someone catches onto the fact that you aren’t actors hired to dress up.”  
     “Like you and Charlie did,” Castiel said, yawning slightly. He caught Dean smiling at him slightly before Dean caught himself and stopped.  
     “Right. Okay. Is there anything we should know about you two? Powers that might come up, things that might help us when we go to free the others? Where we can take you when this is over so you can go home?” Charlie asked.  
     Castiel shifted uncomfortably, and he noticed that Megilwyn wasn’t entirely comfortable with the comment either.  
     “There is a reason no one has found us and broken us out before,” Megilwyn said. “If the others are like myself, we have no home to return to. The council of my Grove exiled me for – not believing in the same things as them.”  
     “I’ll be killed if I return to my pack,” Castiel said softly. He saw Dean tense, his green eyes turning toward Castiel with worry. Castiel sighed and explained. “I did not like what we did, how we used our voices to lure harmless humans in and kill them.”  
Megilwyn lifted her chin, watching Castiel as though she were trying to figure him out. Then there was a glint of appreciation, of understanding, in her eyes and she turned back to her mug of tea.  
     “Well we’ll deal with that after,” Dean said. “Powers or occurrences? Things we need to know to get you what you need to be comfortable?”  
     “You don’t have to worry about me enchanting you,” Castiel said, sitting up again. “Only my singing voice has that ability. I also do not know how much help it will be when we go to help the others. Lucifer and Lilith had these contraptions that counteracted my voice in some way.”  
     “I believe that humans call them ‘headphones’,” Megilwyn said. “I can heal people, and nature manipulation. I also will gather my own food from the nearby forest.”  
     “Not until you’re strong enough,” Charlie said sternly. “Until then, you both will tell me what you need to eat. Again, we can worry about that in the morning. Is there anything else we should know?”  
     “Lucifer and Lilith were planning on something,” Megilwyn said. “I believe they were going to use us to figure out where our families, packs, groves, etc. are. I believe they plan on infiltrating these homes. They want to collect hundreds of us, to sell I believe. They wanted to come forward to the world about us, and show the world how helpful we could be as pets or servants.”  
     “You mean slaves,” Dean growled, his whole body tensing.  
     “They would make millions off of that, Dean,” Charlie said softly. “Just think about what people would pay for a mythical creature.”  
     “Imagine the damage that could be done if we fall into the wrong hands,” Megilwyn said. “I suspect that they will speed up there plan as soon as they realize that Castiel and I are missing.”  
     Charlie and Dean shared a look. Castiel assumed that this was more than the two of them bargained for. They probably thought that the two of them were going to free the creatures in the Show, and then move on as though nothing happened.  
     “We have friends, two that will help,” Dean said softly. “We just need to know that you trust the two of us to help you, to stop Lucifer and Lilith from hurting anymore people.”  
     Castiel looked toward Megilwyn. He knew that elves were the wisest creatures around, and he knew that she would make the right judgement. She slowly analyzed both humans before nodding shortly.  
     “Right. We’ll deal with that in the morning. For now, you two need rest,” Dean said.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've actually just finished chapter four of this story. I'm going to try to be two chapters ahead of what I have posted, so if something weird happens like a writing block (I hope that won't happen) I have some more chapters to keep the story updated. If that makes sense.


	3. Chapter 3

     Charlie had three rooms in the house, and Castiel said that he would remain on the couch so the two rooms went to Dean and Megilwyn. Megilwyn insisted on the ground floor spare bedroom, so Charlie took her there while Dean went in search for blankets and a pillow for Castiel. He was taken aback by this all. It had been reckless for Charlie and him to just go barging in and freeing two of the people from the Show, but he didn’t regret it. He was more taken aback by the effect that Castiel was having on him. He wasn’t being seduced by his voice. He wasn’t in a haze, doing things he didn’t want to do. Still, he felt drawn to the siren. When Castiel said that he would be killed if he returned home, it struck a chord with Dean. He wanted to protect the siren, and he didn’t like the idea that Castiel couldn’t return home after this was all over.  
     He shook his mind clear as he found a spare pillow and blankets. He returned to Castiel and offered him a smile. “I don’t know how you normally sleep, but I have a pillow and blankets for you.”  
     “I normally sleep in the ocean, or at least wet. I appreciate your human sleep things.” Castiel sat up and accepted the pillow. Dean shook the blanket out and gently laid it over Castiel. It was only then that he realized that Castiel still only wore the small piece of cloth that looked like a loincloth.  
     “I’ll head over to my house in the morning and pick up some clothes that might fit you,” Dean said. Castiel was about to say something when his eyes widened with realization.  
     “Oh, right. Sorry, I am not unsettled by lack of clothing as my pack wears nothing,” Castiel said.  
     “Don’t be sorry about your culture – or whatever the hell you want to call it. Just as long as you cover up while you’re in the human world, you won’t get any weird looks. Maybe in a couple days I’ll take you shopping so you’re not just borrowing my clothes, okay?”  
     Dean left the words unsaid, the fact that Dean was planning on keeping Castiel around if Castiel needed a home – or even a place to stay if he didn’t want to call it home. Castiel seemed to understand, even if Dean didn’t say it aloud. Castiel’s eyes shone with appreciation and warmth.  
     “Thank you Dean. It means a lot to me,” he said.  
     Dean cleared his throat and nodded. He patted down the blanket and got up, quickly saying goodnight before stalking off.

     Dean woke up when his phone started playing Heat of the Moment by Asia. He groaned and turned it off, opening his eyes to the still somewhat dark room. He didn’t understand why he was in Charlie’s spare room until the memories from the night before came rushing back to him. He sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He pulled his pants and shirt from the night before on before stumbling down the stairs. Even though it wasn’t necessary, Dean walked by the main living room where Castiel was asleep on the couch. He smiled at the man who still slept peacefully. He filled the glass that Castiel had drank from the night before with water and replaced it on the table beside the couch. He smiled and ruffled Castiel’s dark hair again. He pushed aside the weird feelings and thoughts.  
     He only made a quick stop at his small, run down house. He grabbed a bag and filled in with various clothes. He also grabbed his guitar on a whim before climbing back into his impala and heading back to Charlie’s house. It wasn’t too far of a drive, but by the time Dean was back Castiel had started to wake up.  
     “Dean?” he mumbled as his blue eyes fell on Dean.  
     Dean smiled, falling onto the couch next to Castiel’s feet after putting the duffle bag and guitar case down.  
     “There’s water on the table there. How are you feeling?” Dean asked.  
     Castiel sat up and turned, grabbing the water and gulping it down. Once he was finished, he answered Dean. “I haven’t slept that well in a long time. I feel refreshed,” he said. “What is that?”  
     Castiel pointed to the guitar case and Dean smiled. “You’ll see soon. First, I brought clothes.”  
     Dean reached down and pulled up the duffle bag. Castiel sat all the way up, putting space between the two of them that Dean started filling with clothes.  
     “Pick what you like,” he said, smiling at Castiel.  
     Castiel picked up each article of clothing and carefully examined it. He ran his fingers over them, but he would also look at Dean as though examining what he was wearing. Finally Castiel settled on a dark pair of jeans and an old pull over sweatshirt. Dean added a pair of boxers onto Castiel’s pile as well as an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Castiel thanked him before getting up and looking around helplessly. Dean chuckled a little and stood as well. He moved to lead Castiel to the bathroom, his hand moving instinctually to the small of Castiel’s back. He felt Castiel tense and then relax under Dean’s touch, and Dean was glad that Charlie wasn’t around to see and comment on Dean’s actions with the siren. He led Castiel to the bathroom before leaving him and heading back to the living room.

 

~*~

 

     Megilwyn woke up as a couple strings of music echoed from the main room of the house. The sunlight was streaming in, kissing her with its golden rays. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. It took her a minute to remember why she was lying in a bed, inside a house that smelled slightly of cinnamon. Then she remembered. She remembered Charlie and the way she had looked at her with wide brown eyes, the way she had gotten Megilwyn out, how she had known without Megilwyn telling her to take the belladonna flower crown off of her.  
     She pushed herself up and slid out of bed. The sweat pants and t shirt Charlie had loaned her felt odd against her skin as she was used to wearing much thinner materials that slid away from her skin. She appreciated the clothing better and though they felt odd, they almost felt comfortable as well. She moved toward the sound of music and found Dean. He was sitting on the couch, tuning a guitar. Megilwyn didn’t say anything as she sat on the love seat she was in the night before. Dean didn’t notice her, but Castiel did when he walked in. He now wore clothes that Megilwyn assumed were Dean’s, a pair of dark jeans with a navy blue sweatshirt on top.  
     “Good morning Megilwyn,” Castiel said as he sat beside Dean, looking over the guitar curiously.  
     “Good morning Castiel, Dean,” Megilwyn said, watching them both. Their bodies seemed to gravitate toward each other, though she doubted either noticed. Dean looked up at her briefly before turning back to his guitar.  
     “It’s beautiful, Dean. An instrument, but what do you call it?” Castiel asked.  
     “It’s called a guitar. I figured that you guys might enjoy some music, and I like to play so…”  
      Dean trialed off and it was clear that he’d grabbed the guitar on impulse, without thinking of why. As Dean finished his tuning, Charlie stumbled down the stairs and into the room. Her hair was ruffed up and her shirt was pushed up her stomach slightly.  
     “I heard the guitar,” she mumbled as she sunk down next to Megilwyn. “You gonna educate them about old rock?”  
     “Old rock?” Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side in a way many would find adorable.  
     “Yeah, classic rock. Like from the 70s and 80s. It’s the best kind of music genre out there,” Dean explained to Castiel.  
     “I’ve always liked – oh what do human’s call it – country and folk,” Megilwyn said. “It’s the closest to what elves call music.”  
     Dean grimaced then shrugged. “Whatever rocks your boat,” he said.  
     “Stop stalling, Dean,” Charlie grumbled sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
     Dean put his hands up in surrender before turning to his guitar and strumming a few cords.  
“ _Sister Christian, oh the time has come._ _And you know that you're the only one._ _To say okay._

 _Where you goin' what you lookin' for._ _You know those boys. Don't want to play no more with you._ _It's true._  
_You're motorin'._ _What's your price for flight? I_ _n finding Mister Right. You'll be alright tonight_  
 _Babe you know you're growin' up so fast. And mama's worryin' that you won't last. To say let's play._

_Sister Christian there's so much in life. Don't you give it up before your time is due._

_I think it's true and I know it's true yeah_   
_Motorin'. What's your price for flight? You've got him in your sight. And drivin' through the night._

_Motorin' Night yeah. You'll be alright tonight. You'll be alright tonight_  
 _Sister Christian, oh the time has come. And you know that you're the only one To say_  
 _But you're motorin' You're motorin_ '”  
     Castiel was looking at Dean as though he had hung the stars in the sky. “That was beautiful,” Castiel breathed out, causing Dean’s cheeks to go red. Megilwyn had thought that Dean had done alright, but she didn’t know if she could classify it as beautiful.  
     “Right,” Charlie said. “Well I’m going to go get breakfast ready. Dean, you need to call Sam so we can get this plan working right away.”  Charlie got up, heading toward the kitchen. Megilwyn stood and followed.  
     “I would like to be of assistance with cooking breakfast,” she said as she entered the kitchen. Charlie looked her over as though she was deciding if cooking would make Megilwyn too weak.  
     “Sure. Oh damn it, I forgot to ask what Castiel eats. He and Dean were being all googly eyed and I wanted to leave the sexual tension,” Charlie said.  
Megilwyn rolled her eyes slightly, but couldn’t argue with Charlie’s comment. “Sirens eat fish or other things from the sea, like seaweed. If you don’t have any, I could go catch some in the lake.”  
     “No it’s alright. I’ve got a salmon I was going to fry up one night, Meg. Can I call you Meg, or is that insulting.”  
     Megilwyn chuckled a little and shook her head. “If you wish to call me Meg, that is fine. I know my name is a mouth full.”  
     She grimaced as Charlie pulled out a packaged fish, most likely full of chemicals that humans put in their food to make it last longer. Charlie gave her a weird look, and Megilwyn sighed.  
     “Charlie, Castiel and I live in nature. We’re used to fresh food and meat. That packaged stuff will not sit well in our stomachs. I am sure we will be fine, but I know that I will prefer going and catching my own food in the nearby forest. I cannot speak for Castiel. Perhaps he wishes to completely merge himself in your culture.”  
     “Okay okay,” Charlie said, putting her hands up. “We’ll start a garden for you then. I have plenty of space out back that you can start a garden and grow fresh fruits and vegetables. And you can hunt in the forest, we’ll just have to get you a hunting license.”  
     Megilwyn looked over Charlie curiously. “Charlie, you mean to say that I am allowed to stay here indefinitely?”  
     She watched as Charlie’s cheeks turned pink, and the red head busied herself with breakfast so not to look at Megilwyn. “Well, I mean, you said you couldn’t go back to your Grove, and I thought you might need a place to stay – only if you want to.”  
     “I would be honored to stay here, Charlie.”  
     Megilwyn couldn’t help but admire how Charlie’s face lit up at those words.

  
~*~

  
     Dean sighed and put his guitar aside. Castiel was still next to him, closer than Dean would have normally felt comfortable with. Something about Castiel made Dean feel alright with the close contact though. He pulled out his phone and hit his brother’s number.  
     “I know, they’re insane right, calling those people animals,” Sam Winchester said instantly into the phone.  
     “What are you talking about?” Dean asked.  
     “You’re not watching the news?”  
     “No, I’m calling about something else. Hold on.”  
     Dean held the phone to his ear with his shoulder before fumbling as he looked and found the remote and clicked the tv on. He almost dropped the phone when he saw what was going on. The camera was facing the reporter and the man that Dean had seen last night, Lucifer.  
     “So you believe that someone broke in and took the …”  
     “Elf and siren,” Lucifer finished.  
     “Well there you have it people. For those of you just tuning in, this man has shown us that things of legend do exist. Now, uh – Lucifer, why do you believe these two were stolen?”  
     “You see, these creatures are just animals. They live off of instinct with no higher thinking ability, no soul. They couldn’t have gotten out by themselves,” Lucifer said, and Dean felt Castiel tensing beside him. “It would have been one of two situations. One, an animal-rights group came and freed them for some bizarre reason, or someone stole them to sell on the black market and put Lilith and I out of business.”  
     “Out of business?” the report asked.  
     “Yes, we just got the permits today, and we will be selling these creatures to the public. On that note, we also have permission to go and save some more, so that they can be put into our loving homes. If there are any out there who would like to help us, we are offering discounts if you would also like to buy one of the pets.”  
     Castiel looked like he was about to pounce at the TV. Dean wrapped an arm around the siren’s waist and pulled him closer.  
     “Sam,” he said into the phone. “You need to get over to Charlie’s asap. Bring Gabriel with you. He might be able to help.”


	4. Chapter 4

     Charlie came in with a tray full of breakfast food while Megilwyn carried the drinks, and Castiel was thankful for the salmon that sat on the tray. His hunger beat out the sick feeling that Lucifer had just put into him, and he loaded up his plate while Dean filled Charlie and Megilwyn in.  
     “That’s insane! They actually got a license to sell people!” Charlie exclaimed.  
     “Charlie, people once did own slaves. It’s not uncommon in our history to put ourselves above people who are different than us,” Dean said.  
     His arm was still around Castiel, but he moved it now to fill his plate with bacon and eggs. He leaned back, his shoulder pressed against Castiel’s, and Castiel was thankful for the contact. With everything that had just happened, his mind was a whirlwind. He hadn’t expected this to happen, to have found a human that he now trusted with his life, with the life of his pack.  
     Megilwyn told Castiel not to eat so much, or he would get sick, but Castiel was too hungry to care. He devoured the fish and tried some of the bacon (which was good, but not as good as his favorite fish). He noticed the Megilwyn stuck to just a small bowl of fruit and one piece of bacon. She sipped at a tea as well. He knew that Megilwyn was probably right about eating so much, but Castiel couldn’t help it. He was starving and all of the food looked and smelt so good.  
He was regretting his decision about ten minutes later when his stomach gave a lurch and his face went green. He didn’t know what to do, but Dean was on top of it. He all but picked Castiel up and carried him to the bathroom where Castiel puked up half of his meal into the toilet. Dean sat beside him, rubbing soothing circles into his back until he was done throwing up.  
     “I’m sorry,” Castiel said.  
     “Hey don’t be sorry,” Dean said. He hoisted Castiel up and brought him to the sink where he told him to rinse out his mouth. Dean then handed him a small stick with bristles at the end and a large amount of some gel substance.  
     “You brush it over your teeth and tongue to clean them,” Dean explained. “Don’t swallow it though. Just spit it out into the sink.”  
     Castiel nodded and did as Dean instructed before spitting and rinsing out his mouth again. He didn’t like the cold, almost stinging flavor that Dean called ‘spearmint’, but he knew that it was part of human culture and he wasn’t going to protest to that. As the two sat down, the doorbell rang and Charlie got up, saying that it had to be Sam and Gabriel.

~*~

     Charlie pulled the door open to a very worried Sam and a very confused Gabriel. She personally liked the two of them. She though that they complimented each other nicely; Sam checked Gabriel’s ego and Gabriel gave Sam more confidence. Even their appearances complimented each other. Sam was tall and lengthy, with dark brown hair that fell to his chin. Meanwhile, Gabriel was short and a little pudgy with golden brown hair to the bottom of his ears and the beginnings of a beard around his chin. She didn’t understand why Dean had so much hatred toward Gabriel.  
     “What’s wrong?” Sam asked, pushing in. “Dean never calls me, and he sounded freaked out.”  
     “Just come in. Everyone’s safe and alive if that’s what you’re worried about. We just – we need your help. And it may or may not have something to do with the news.”  
     Sam stopped dead in his tracks, as did Gabriel.  
     “You didn’t,” Gabriel breathed out and Charlie felt her cheeks heat up.  
     “Just come into the living room, won’t you? We’ll explain everything,” she snapped before taking the lead.  
      Dean stood up as the three walked in. He hugged his brother and clapped Gabriel on the shoulder. Charlie sat next to Megilwyn again and watched as Sam and Gabriel looked between Meg and Castiel. Sam sighed, and the two of them squeezed onto the couch with Dean and Castiel, despite the fact that it was probably too small for four grown men to sit on. Charlie thought that Dean didn’t mind much though, as he wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist. Castiel seemed a little more uncomfortable, now being squished between Dean and Gabriel. He seemed to relax slightly, however, when Dean wrapped his arm around him.  
     Charlie looked over at Meg to see what she thought of the two knew people. Meg was carefully analyzing both of them, and Charlie took the moment to shamelessly admire her. Elves were supposed to be beautiful creatures, but Charlie doubted that there was any other elf that was and beautiful as Meg. Her auburn hair fell in a straight line down to the small of her back, and her honey beige skin seemed to capture the light that poured in from the windows.  
     “So I assume you are the elf and siren that were ‘stolen’ last night?” Sam said, breaking Charlie away from her trance.  
     “Yes. I am Megilwyn and that is Castiel. Charlie and Dean freed us last night,” Meg said, apparently approving of both Sam and Gabriel.  
     “You said you needed our help,” Sam said, looking at Dean.  
     “Sam, you saw what they were saying on the TV. I was going to call you anyway, to help us get the others free. But now …” Dean trailed off.  
     “They’re going to find our families and capture more,” Castiel said, looking over at Sam and Gabriel.  
     Sam groaned. “Right right. We need to stop that. We need to stop them from selling you guys.”  
     “And we need a lawyer to do that,” Gabriel said. “So where do I come in?”  
     “We are going to need money,” Charlie said.  
     “Ah I see. I’m the guy who’s going to pay for everything. Don’t worry. I’m not offended. Besides, I want to help as well.”  
     Charlie nodded and sighed. Meg was the one who picked up the conversation. “We need to defend our homes. We need to make sure that no one else falls into their hands, and gets sold away.”  
     “There’s only six of us,” Sam said. “Though you’re right. The legal process will take a while. We have to show that first of all, you aren’t animals. We have to show that you have a mind that equals humans’ and that you have a soul.”  
     “So like that Star Trek episode,” Dean said, getting an odd look from Meg and Castiel. Sam nodded though.  
     “Yes, like the Star Trek episode,” Gabriel said. “Until then, we need to free as many from their grasps as possible, and stop them from acquiring more.”  
     “They’re going to up their security now that we got Meg and Castiel out,” Charlie said, sighing.  
     “You’re not going to seduce me with your voice are you?” Gabriel suddenly spit out, looking at Castiel. Castiel looked shocked by Gabriel’s comment and Dean looked like he was going to slug the man.  
     “No, no. Sirens only seduce you with their singing voice, and I have no intentions of doing that. I got kicked out of my pack for not wanting to use my voice against humans who have done nothing wrong,” Castiel explained.  
     Gabriel nodded and seemed content with that answer.  
     “Right well we should get to work then. I need to contact some people in the firm. I know some were already working on trying to crack this wide open. I won’t tell them that I know where you two are, but I’ll tell them that I want in.”  
     “I’m going to see what I can do about a place for the people we free. Somewhere out of the way and spacious,” Gabriel said. “Charlie, can I borrow one of your laptops for that?”  
     Charlie nodded, handing over one of the many computers she had in her house to Gabriel. Sam pulled his phone out and moved away from the rest of the group.  
     “Oh yeah. Also, here,” Gabriel said, handing Dean a card.  
     “What the hell?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.  
     “It’s for Megilwyn and Castiel. I assume that they need clothes and probably some other stuff. You guys go out shopping. Sam and I’ll hold down the fort. Spend as much as you need.”  
     “Wait, you mean that?” Dean asked, dumbstruck.  
     “Yeah, I mean it. You four go out. Have fun.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the later posting than normal. I had family over and could not write until today. Also, please note that there are mentions of past rape in this chapter. Notning descriptive, just a mention that it happened.

     Dean was shocked that Gabriel just handed over a debit card and told Dean how to get access to it. He, Castiel, Charlie, and Megilwyn piled into his beloved 1967, four door, black chevy impala and took off. It only took them ten minutes to reach the mall. Castiel was looking at it with wide eyes and Megilwyn was adjusting the hat Charlie loaned her to cover up her ears.  
     The mall was fairly crowded as it was a Sunday, but not crowded enough to make Castiel or Megilwyn nervous. Charlie led the way, as she was the most familiar with the mall. Dean stayed near Castiel. He found himself gravitating toward the siren, and it made him nervous. Sure, he knew that he’d always enjoyed both men and women equally, but this was far beyond just wanting to get Castiel in bed with him. There was a comforting wave that washed over him whenever he was close to Castiel. Not to mention, Castiel always smelt like the ocean which made Dean’s senses go crazy.  
     Charlie started toward a small thrift shop, but Dean stopped her. “Charlie, Gabriel handed us a card and pretty much told us to go crazy. We are not starting at a thrift shop,” he said. “Besides, why don’t we let Castiel and Megilwyn chose a shop that they think looks nice?”  
     Charlie thought for a moment before nodding and turning toward Megilwyn. “What do you think, Megilwyn?”  
     The elf looked around carefully. She looked like she was about to walk toward a hippie store with “green” and “eco friendly” clothing, when she changed her mind and started toward a generic clothing store. Dean thought that was pretty smart, as neither of them knew what kind of clothing they liked.  
     Castiel looked around the racks carefully and Dean couldn’t help but watch him as he carefully held up clothes, examined them, then either replaced them or added them to the growing pile in his arms. Megilwyn seemed a little pickier as every piece of clothing she picked up, she also checked the tag on, as though she were making sure that they were the materials she wanted.  
     Dean turned his eyes back toward Castiel, who was now holding a pile that was getting dangerously tall. He chuckled and moved toward Castiel, taking some of the pile into his own hands. “Come on. Let’s get you into a dressing room to try some of these on.”  
Dean looked over the stack that he held and found that Castiel had probably picked out one of every time of clothing he could find. Dean chuckled to himself and realized that Castiel was probably a little confused, but he was sure that Castiel would figure it out soon enough. Castiel followed him to the back of the store where dressing rooms stood. Dean directed Castiel into one and dropped the pile of clothes on the chair. He started to move outside, but Castiel looked like he wanted to stop him.  
    “What is it Cas?” Dean asked, surprised at the nickname that fell out of his mouth.  
     “I – uh …” Castiel, seeming unphased by the nickname, looked from Dean to the clothes to the door. Dean got the idea and smiled. He shut the door, locked it, and then moved the clothes so he could sit in the chair.  
     Dean wouldn’t have normally done that. He would have been manly and said ‘no way’ and walked out. Yet, here he was, sitting down in the dressing room where Castiel was about to try clothes on. Castiel seemed to relax a little and spent the next couple minutes sorting the clothes into neat piles. He then started pulling off the clothes and shoes that Dean had given him earlier. Dean felt his throat tighten and his tongue darted out and licked his lips. He told himself that if it was anyone other than Sam, Gabriel, or Charlie, he would have felt the same way, that it was just the fact that someone that wasn’t family was stripping in front of him. Part of him knew that those reassuring thoughts weren’t true; part of him knew that it was only because it was Castiel stripping in front of him.  
     Castiel went through the clothes slowly, seeming unattached to most of them. Then he picked up a god-awful tan trench coat that Dean wasn’t even sure why he had selected in the first place. As soon as Castiel shrugged it on, Dean saw his eyes light up. Dean groaned to himself. Of course Castiel fell in love with the ratty trench coat. Dean looked it over again. He had to admit that Cas looked like an adorable, badass accountant in it. The way Castiel looked at himself in the mirror made it all worth it, even if it was a dirty trench coat.

~*~

     They spent about an hour in the first shop, and another hour in the green clothing shop that they went to next. Then Dean pulled them toward a shoe store. Megilwyn felt herself growing tired, but she knew that shoes were something that the humans found very important, even if she preferred going barefoot.  
     Unfortunately that’s where she met the dilemma. She had been very picky with what she bought. She didn’t want to buy anything that was harmful to the Earth, or that had been taken from animals in a cruel way. Dean had scoffed at her and was growing annoyed, but Charlie had been so patient. She looked up companies on her smart phone, and she happily helped Megilwyn pick things that were not against her beliefs of working in harmony with nature, not against it.  
     But then they came to the shoes. If Megilwyn was having a hard time finding clothing that she didn’t feel guilty buying, because the plants it had grown from were destroying the earth or because animals were being raised in dark holes in the wall for it, then finding shoes was going to be even harder. She’d managed to pick up a pair of flats in the second store they went to, but now she stared down at a leather pair of sandals, trying to decide if she was really going to give in or if she was going to be stubborn. Dean had dragged Castiel off toward another aisle, but Charlie stood beside Megilwyn. Megilwyn could tell that Charlie was slowly getting annoyed. The red head was probably tired and hungry. They had already decided to get lunch after this and then head home, but Megilwyn was slowing them down.  
     “Charlie, I just am unsure. The thought of encouraging people to continue to mass produce things like this, to continue to overload the earth and slowly destroy it…”  
     She trailed off and Charlie held a look of understanding. It wasn’t often that Megilwyn felt herself so torn. Normally she knew what she wanted, and she was going to get that. Now she was torn on even what she wanted, and that never happened. Charlie shifted before talking again.  
     “You know, when I was younger I used to hack. It’s – it’s using my computer skills to get into places that I shouldn’t be. The information I got, I leaked, it hurt people. I always told myself that I was doing it for the right reason. I was unmasking politics who were cheating, and revealing companies that were lying,” Charlie said.  
     “I do not see how this relates.”  
     “It’s a long shot, but – what I’m trying to say is that sometimes we have to figure out what is worth more to you. When I started hacking, I believe that doing that – going against these big people – was what I wanted, and that it was worth anything. As I got older though, I changed. I realized that there were other things I wanted to do with my skill.”  
     “I believe I see what you are insinuating,” Megilwyn said. She sighed and picked up a box that held the leather sandal in her size. “Let’s get this. I believe Castiel and Dean have been done for a while now.”  
     They got Megilwyn’s sandals as well as a pair of work boots for Castiel. They got food at one of the venders in the mall, and Megilwyn stuck to a salad as she trusted that the most out of the mall foods. She was almost disgusted by how Dean swallowed a hamburger whole. Castiel got a hamburger as well, despite Megilwyn warning him that it might not settle well as he’d never had it before. She wasn’t pleased with herself when Castiel was in the bathroom as soon as they got home.  
     Instead she went out the back door and made her way to the lake. She found a long stick and a sharp rock, and she started slowly working to make them into a spear that she could use to catch fish for Castiel. Gabriel had gone out for food when they got back, and Megilwyn had gone over everything that she ate as well as what she expected that Castiel ate. Still, she sat at the lake and attempted to catch fresh fish for the siren.  
     She didn’t know how long she was out by the lake. She wasn’t growing frustrated at her failures, but she figured that it had been a while as Charlie was now walking out and joining her. Megilwyn walked out of the lake and to the grassy area. Charlie sat down and Megilwyn joined her.  
     “Sam is working with some of the people at his law firm,” Charlie said softly. “He didn’t tell them about you or Castiel, but he’s working with them to try to take this company down. He said that he knew someone who would be willing to put their name on it, so it’s not the law firm. Dean and Gabriel both offered to be the one who is the face of the fight.”  
     “I am willing to be the person who is ‘the face of the fight’ if you wish. I am also willing to testify against Lucifer and Lilith and what they are doing,” Megilwyn said.  
     Charlie nodded. “It might have to be you or Castiel who are the lead in the case, but you might also not be allowed to be the person who’s going against Lucifer and Lilith. The argument is over whether you have a soul, whether you are equal to humans.”  
     “I want to be the person who fights Lucifer and Lilith in your court system. I am not able to return to my people, but at least I can protect them and do right by all. Tell Sam that he can tell his friends that he knows me. As long as I am kept safe…”  
     “I won’t let anyone harm you,” Charlie said, cutting Megilwyn off.  
     Megilwyn sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. The sun was beginning to dip and the sky was being painted with pinks and purples.  
      “Do you wish to know the truth? I am scared, Charlie. Lucifer and Lilith, they are only two people. Yet they are rallying people behind them, and making them believe. My people, and others like us are going to be sold off to the highest bidder. I fear that my people will have it the worst.”  
     “Why do you say that Meg?”  
     Megilwyn sighed again and she felt her hands starting to shake. “Elves, in the eyes of humans, are the most majestic of mythical creatures – or close to the most majestic. In our culture, our way of life…” Megilwyn paused and she could see the worried look in Charlie’s eyes. She was never this clumsy with her words. “I was exiled from my Grove because I did not like one part of our culture. Elves, every full moon, will lure humans into our Grove. We overstimulate them with intercourse, beauty, and food. They slowly go insane. Their sanity, their mind leaks out into the air. That is how we learn about other cultures. We breathe in the knowledge that comes at the cost of other people’s sanity. I would rather be ignorant. And …”  
     Megilwyn stopped and Charlie looked at her. She was hanging onto every word, worry flooding her eyes. “And?” Charlie prodded.  
     “And, I do not take pleasure in intercourse. I have never desire it, and I don’t believe I ever will.”  
     “So you’re asexual?”  
     The word stirred some recognition in Megilwyn’s mind. She believed that it was related to the words homosexual, bisexual, etc. but she couldn’t be sure. She didn’t truly care to question it at the moment either.  
     “That’s not the point I am trying to make. What I am trying to say is that I fear what my people will be used for when they are sold off,” Megilwyn said.  
     It took Charlie a minute but Megilwyn soon saw the realization flash in her eyes. “You mean sex slaves?”  
     Megilwyn could only nod. Her hands were shaking worse now and she clenched them tightly to her legs. Charlie seemed to notice and moved closer. Megilwyn thought she would move away from the girl’s advances, but she found Charlie’s presence a comfort. She didn’t feel judged, as she often felt when she was in the Grove.  
     “Meg, did something happen?” Charlie asked, her voice soft. She cautiously reached out, taking one of Megilwyn’s hands. Megilwyn didn’t pull away, so Charlie reached out and took the second hand. “Did one of them …”  
     “Lucifer took an interest in me,” Megilwyn said, her voice falling weak. She couldn’t bring herself to meet Charlie’s eye. She felt weak and scared, two things that she hated feeling. “So yes, he – well he raped me.”  
     Megilwyn pulled herself together, lifting her chin again. This is what she had done her whole life. Ignore the pain. Pretend you were alright. It’s how she survived.  
     “Don’t act like you’re okay,” Charlie said, her voice cracking as tears started to come down. “Someone violated you, and you act like you’re alright. I can see through it though. It’s alright to be broken. Meg, you don’t always have to be strong.”  
     Megilwyn finally met Charlie’s eye and she felt her resolve failing. She bowed her head and felt Charlie pulling her in closer. A single sob fell out of Megilwyn’s mouth, but other than that only silent tears rolled down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

 

     Gabriel and Sam had gone home after dinner, so the next morning when Dean woke up, he started breakfast for four.  He pulled out a small fish for Castiel and started frying that in a pan while getting together eggs (fresh, per Megilwyn’s request), as well as spinach, tomatoes, cheese, and ham in order to make omelets for the rest of them.  He also pulled out a couple spices and herbs to through on Castiel’s fish.  It wasn’t enough to upset his stomach, Dean hoped, but enough to make Dean feel like Cas wasn’t losing out.  He knew that Cas wanted to eat what the rest of them were eating, and Dean had told him last night that they could work into it, putting a little bit of human food in each meal.  Dean planned on cutting up the fish and adding a little bit of egg, seaweed, and spinach to hopefully help Cas on that front.

     Dean was just getting the eggs in a pan when Megilwyn joined him in the kitchen.  She wore a shirt and a long, patterned skirt with no shoes or socks on.

     “Is there anything I can assist with?” she asked, seemingly wide awake despite the early hour.

     “Actually yes,” Dean said as he focused on the omelets. “I need some advice for Cas.  I know he wants to try to eat the same things as us. I know you’re avidly against it…”  
     “I am not against it Dean,” Megilwyn said. “I just know that it will not suit his stomach well if he eats it right away, and we do not know how he will react to certain foods. All of this is unknown.”

     “Which is why I want your help,” Dean said, cutting Megilwyn off like she had cut him off. “Look, I want to work him into it, but I want your advice.  You seem to know all of this stuff better than I do, and I just want to do right by you both.”

     Megilwyn smiled and Dean felt some of his defenses that he didn’t know were up fall.  He’d been on edge with Megilwyn.  Sure, she seemed nice, but she also seemed a little snooty and full of herself.  Last night something had happened. Charlie and her had come back in from outside and something was different. It was as though she had put on the know-it-all mask as a sort of wall, and that wall was coming down slightly.

     “I would be happy to assist you with that, Dean.”

     Breakfast was ready fifteen minutes later and Megilwyn left to wake Castiel and Charlie.  Cas insisted on sleeping on the couch again, even though Dean offered to alternate with him.  Dean placed the food out on the kitchen island counter before turning to start a batch of coffee.  When Megilwyn returned she put a kettle of water on the stove, most likely to make tea.  A very grumpy Charlie and a very ruffled Castiel stumbled into the kitchen shortly behind Megilwyn.  Dean slid Castiel his plate and watched as the siren’s eyes lit up in the sight.

     “Megilwyn helped me, so hopefully it won’t upset your stomach,” Dean explained.

     “Thank you Dean! And thank you Megilwyn,” Castiel said, grabbing a fork quickly.

     “Of course, Castiel,” Megilwyn said, settling down into a seat with her tea.

     Breakfast was eaten in mostly silence other when Dean’s phone buzzed and he informed them that Sam was coming over around noon to get an official statement from Megilwyn.  Castiel finished his fish and stood up, stretching.  Dean couldn’t stop his eyes from looking at the patch of skin that showed when Castiel’s shirt was lifted slightly.  Charlie cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow, which caused Dean to give her his best bitch face.

     “I would like to go swimming, if that won’t be a problem,” Castiel said.

     “Someone should probably be out there with you, but that shouldn’t be a problem,” Dean said as he collected the plates and started to wash them.

     “I’ll go with Castiel.  I know the lay of the land better, and if Sam comes you can help with the report,” Charlie said, standing and yawning.  “Let me just go get changed and we can head out, okay Cas?”

 

~*~

     Castiel would never say it aloud, but he felt odd going out to the lake with Charlie, and he wished that it had been Dean who had gone without him.  He liked Charlie. She was sweet and always trying to look at the bright side, but he and Dean – they shared a more profound bond.  Castiel had been drawn to Dean the minute he laid eyes on the green eyed man, which is why he had trusted Dean with the biggest secret he held.  That had turned out well for them.  Sure, they were in hiding, but they were free now.

     “The lake is fresh water, not salt water.  Will that be alright?” Charlie asked.  She was dressed in a tight, barely there one piece that she had called a bathing suit.

     “It should be.  Sirens are built to be able to swim in any type of water,” Castiel explained.

     Charlie nodded in understanding.  She dropped a towel and her phone at the end of the dock and slid into the lake.  Castiel sighed.  He looked around and ensured that no one else was around before he started to strip.  He stopped at his underwear, then jumped into the lake.

     He felt a rush as his legs melded into one and his ears changed to gills.  Webs formed in between each of his fingers and his nose grew flatter. Scales ran down his cheek bone and over his forehead.  Castiel felt so at peace as he darted through the water.  He remained underwater for a long time before he pushed his head up.  He couldn’t breathe while his body adjusted from water to air, but it wasn’t long enough to do any harm.  By this point Charlie was lying on the dock, phone in hand.  She looked up when Castiel emerged and smiled.

    “How’d it feel?” she asked.

     “Amazing. I am glad to be in the water. Though I am perfectly fine with being on land, I have spent more of my life in the water,” Castiel said.

     Charlie nodded. “I can understand that.  I’m afraid that if you decide to stick around, it may be hard for you to swim often. Hopefully Gabriel finds a place that we can put a fresh water pool and a salt water pool, but if this all works out for us you’re going to have to get a job.”

     “Maybe I could be – what do you call it?  It is a person who watches children at pools.”

     “A lifeguard? You could be a great life guard! If you wanted to do something more, maybe we could set something up so that you work with scientists…”

     Castiel reeled at these words.  Scientists.  They were the people who poked and prodded.  He hadn’t known the word before, but Lucifer and Lilith often threatened them with it.  Castiel couldn’t hear for a minute, but when he calmed down slightly and his minded stopped whirling, Charlie was leaning over the dock and holding his hand.

     “Hey, hey. It’s alright.  You don’t have to do that,” she whispered.

     “They – they poke and prod and hurt,” Castiel said, his voice shaky.

     “No! I mean, maybe the ones that Lucifer and Lilith knew.  I just meant that maybe you could help us understand your culture and your body better.  Not without permission.  Just after this all blows over, people are going to be curious.”

     Castiel let out a weak breath and shook his head. “No.  I don’t want to do that.  I don’t want to work with scientists.”

     “That’s alright, Castiel.  You don’t have to. After this, whatever you want to do is your own choice,” Charlie said, rubbing the back of his hand reassuringly.

 

~*~

     Sam arrived around eleven that morning.  Megilwyn was examining Charlie’s collection of books when he arrived, a notebook and tape recorder in hand.  He set up in Charlie’s dining room and Megilwyn sat across from him.

     “You’re sure you want to do this?” Sam asked as Dean sat next to Sam, handing a glass of water to both parties.

     “I am sure.  I want to assist, and having me fight this could work out better,” Megilwyn.  “I want to prove that we are not just animals.”

     Sam sighed. “You should know, that this is going to be a long case. If you win, I believe that you will only be winning a test.  This test will be something that every creature will have to go through to prove their equal to humans, and if I know anything about humans it isn’t going to be fair.”

     Megilwyn shifted, but her eyes remained determined. “I want to do this.  Anything to help.  I will speak for all intelligent, non-human beings.”

     Sam nodded and started the tape recorder.  “This is Sam Winchester for the Hicks Law Firm of Kansas City, Kansas.  I am speaking with Megilwyn, recently freed captive of Lucifer and Lilith.  She is attempting to prove her validity as an equal to humans.  I …”

     Sam stuttered and groaned. “I have no idea where to go with this.  None of us do.  Perhaps, just tell us your experience with Lucifer and Lilith.”

     Megilwyn nodded.  She started going over how she had been captured and how the beings were treated in the captivity.  She could see that both Sam and Dean were shocked by the treatment and both looked like they were ready to puke.  Sam ended the recording and sighed.

     “Thank you, Megilwyn.  I’m going to take this to the rest of my team and maybe we can make something out of this for you.”

     “There’s always the Measure of a Man.”

     Charlie’s voice came from the doorway and made the others jump.  Castiel padded in behind her and settled into the seat next to Megilwyn.  Megilwyn saw Dean lick his lips as his green eyes fell on Castiel, though she doubted that he noticed.

     “What do you mean?” Sam asked.

     “In _Star Trek_.  When Data was trying to prove that he was equal to man.  It was this whole trial and in the end it boiled down to two things – intelligence, self-awareness, and conscience. They showed that Data had all these things like sentiment and vanity, but they worked it down to proving if Data had intelligence equal to man, and self-awareness, which is as close to proving that he has a soul as possible.”

     Sam’s eyes widened. “Charlie, you’re brilliant! I’m going to go to the office.  We’ll watch that episode of _Star Trek_ for ideas.”

     Sam jumped up.  He hugged Charlie before grabbing his things and hurrying out.  Megilwyn felt her heart rise a little with hope.  This could actually work.

     “Charlie, could you show me that episode you are speaking of?” she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple more chapters of character and relationship development before the plot really starts kicking in!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo! Two chapters in one day!

     Charlie was happy to show Megilwyn the _Star Trek_ episode, in fact she was ecstatic.  She first gave Meg a rundown of the series and the characters, and she was shocked by the look Meg gave her.  As Charlie rambled, she couldn’t help but notice that Meg was smiling at her with a sort of admiration in her eyes.

     “Wh-what?” Charlie asked.

     “Hm? Oh, it is nothing. I just enjoy it when people talk about things they are passionate about.  I believe that it shows what kind of a person they are, and if you are wondering I think you are a very good person,” Meg said.

     Charlie felt her cheeks heat up and she fumbled with the DVD she held in her hands as she put it in.  Once the main menu came up, Charlie settled onto the couch and started the episode they were interested in.  Meg sat next to her, and despite the fact that the whole couch was open, they were close enough that their legs brushed.  Charlie tried her best to focus on the episode, and once it had started she was roped in.  Meg didn’t ask many questions as the episode played, and once it was done she was fairly quiet.

     “I enjoyed that.  The writers of the show – they seemed to truly cover the concept well,” Meg said.

     “I’ve always enjoyed _Star Wars_ more – which I will show you and Castiel at some point – but one thing that I’ve always liked about _Star Trek_ is that they really looked at things that were happening in the world and talked about them. They didn’t care what was happening.  They talked about racism, gender issues, etc etc.  I mean, most of the stuff they talked about wasn’t really things that people talked about at the time. It was made in the ‘80s and ‘90s, where there were still a lot of things that were taboo.”

     Meg nodded understandingly.  “You know, elves are supposed to be very wise, yet they are just as bad, if not worse than humans,” Meg said. “It’s in different ways.  Elves come in all different colors and that does not matter to us, and neither does what gender you prefer.  Yet if your – if your morals differ from that of the group you, and your children, are looked down upon.”

     Charlie looked at Meg with wide brown eyes.  She took Meg’s hand and though Meg tensed at first, she did relax and offer Charlie a smile.

     “I’m sorry that they don’t understand,” Charlie said.  Meg shrugged and sighed.

     “It is alright.  There is not much I can do about it, and there is less that you can do.”

 

~*~

 

     Dean couldn’t help himself.  As soon as Charlie and Meg left the room to watch the _Star Trek_ episode, he looked over Castiel.  Castiel was still wet from his swim, yet he looked a little freaked out as well.

     “Cas, something wrong?” Dean asked.

     Castiel jumped at Dean’s words, looking at him like a deer in the headlights.  Dean was taken aback.  Castiel had never looked at Dean like that, like he was scared.  Dean moved closer to Castiel, taking one of his hands.

     “Cas, it’s me.  You don’t have to be sca…”

     “I am sorry Dean.  I don’t mean to make you think that I’m scared,” Castiel said, not meeting Dean’s eye.

     “Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean said again.

     Castiel sighed and shifted.  He took his hand back from Dean and pulled his knees to his chest.  “Charlie was talking about what I could do after this all blows over.  She mentioned helping scientists understand sirens.  I – we were always told horror stories about human scientists that poke and prodded at us.”

     “Cas, you don’t have to do anything that scares you,” Dean said.

     “Charlie is right though,” Castiel said. “I should help people understand how my fellow creatures work.  It will help assure humans that we are safe.”

     “You can do that in other ways, Cas. You could go into history, and share your culture with the world.  Show the world how your packs assemble and how you work together and all of that,” Dean said.

     “And unveil to the world how we lure humans in with our song then kill them and eat them?” Castiel snapped.

     Dean fumbled.  He knew that sirens killed humans, but eating.  That he did not know.  “Cas – you – you eat humans?”

     Castiel sighed and looked like he was going to curl in on himself. “I never liked the taste of humans.  We’re eating beings just as smart as we are, and I did not like that.  It was part of the reason why my pack exiled me.  I was an amazing fish hunter, but I rarely used my voice and I didn’t eat humans.”

     Dean nodded.  He still felt shaky at the realization that Castiel had eaten humans before, but he continued to tell himself that Castiel would have eaten him by now if that was the case.  Besides, he looked at the siren who was now curling in on himself and looking at Dean with wide, scared eyes, and Dean couldn’t help but feel bad for him.  Dean was about to reach out and pull Castiel into his arms when there was a knock on the door.

     Dean groaned when he opened the door and Gabriel was standing outside with a computer in arm.

     “Sup Dean-o.  I’ve been looking at some places where we can create a sort of shelter for all these beings that we are now going to free, but I don’t know there needs,” Gabriel said.

     Dean sighed and pulled the door open more. “Come in.  Megilwyn is in the main room.  I’ll bring Castiel in there.”

     “Bring him in?  Where is he now?” Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows as though it was something inappropriate.  Dean felt his cheeks heat and he glared at Gabriel.

     “Just get in there,” he said, shoving Gabriel that way. 

     He didn’t understand what Gabriel meant.  Was Gabriel implying a Florence Nightingale complex, in which Dean was falling in love with the siren he was taking care of?  Dean shook that thought out of his head.  He was not falling for Castiel, and he justified that for many reasons.  First, he had only just met Castiel.  They barely knew each other.  Then there was the fact that Castiel was male.  Sure, Dean didn’t think that there was anything wrong with people who liked the same sex, though that hadn’t been the case with his father.  Besides, Dean had always been very into girls.  The last, and probably most convincing argument, was the fact that Castiel was a siren.  Sure, it wasn’t like bestiality.  They were the same level of intelligence.  It was more like when two different alien species were together, right?  That was never posed as wrong in movies and tv shows like _Star Trek_ , _Star Wars_ , and _Doctor Who_.  Yet, how did that even work?  Was sex even possible?  Dean didn’t think that sex was the most important thing in a relationship…

 _In a relationship? Woah there Dean_ , he thought. _Where are you going with this?_

     Dean finally settled with the thought that he just hadn’t gotten laid in too long.  All he needed was a good night at a bar that ended with him bringing a girl home.  He nodded at this thought and quickly grabbed Castiel and ushered him into the main room.

     Gabriel sat there, computer on the table.  Charlie and Megilwyn were already sitting with him when Castiel and Dean arrived.  Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Dean flipped him the bird. 

     “Right, anyway,” Gabriel said. “I’ve located two locations in Kansas within an hour’s reach that are big enough to create a shelter for beings that may need assistance.  The problem is, we are going to have to build the shelter ourselves, which will take six months at best.  What I am here for, is to figure out what the needs will be.  What are we going to need in this shelter?  It is near a forest, and part of the forest will be bought with the property.”

     “Fresh water and salt water areas need to be put in,” Castiel said. “Sirens are able to alternate, but I am unsure about merfolk and naiads.”

     Gabriel nodded. He had a word document up which he took notes in.  He nodded and looked toward the others.  Megilwyn sighed. “Other types of nymphs and dryads will need the forest.  Fairies will need an area to garden.  There’s a long list, Gabriel.  I believe it will be easier if I type them for you.”

     Gabriel nodded and handed the computer over to her.  Megilwyn took a minute to get accumulated to the keyboard, but with Charlie’s help she was soon typing away at the computer.

     “So how many types of creatures are there?” Gabriel asked.

     “Many,” Castiel said. “And there are many subgroups with each.  Many of them you have in your lore.  Merefolk, dryads, fairies, nymphs, naiads, dwarves, giants, imps, leprechauns, pixies, satyrs, sprites, harpies, the list goes on.”

     “And they’re all in hiding?” Gabriel asked.

     Castiel nodded. “We have learned how to keep ourselves hidden enough that spottings are written off as mis-sightings.”

     “Damn, you guys are good.”

     “Obviously not good enough.”

     The sorrow in Castiel’s voice made Dean, once again, want to wrap him in his arms.  Instead, Dean got up and grabbed a beer.  He took a long swig before returning to the main room.  Yes, a good night at a bar and with a girl was all that Dean needed. 


	8. Chapter 8

     “I’m going out. I won’t be back until morning.”

     Gabriel had left shortly after Meg had finished the list in order to look for a place that would suit all the needs.  Dean was now pulling his jacket on as he spoke to Charlie, who was truly confused.  She knew what Dean was implying.  He was going to a bar to get as drunk as he could (which wasn’t very drunk), pick up a girl, and take her home.  What Charlie didn’t understand was why.  Dean hadn’t done this in months.  He’d even told her that it just wasn’t pleasing to him anymore, that it didn’t give him what he wanted.  So why was he going out now?

     “Dean is this about…”

     “It’s not about anything, Charlie. I just need a night at a bar with a girl, alright?” Dean snapped. 

     He grabbed the keys to his impala before storming out the door and slamming it behind him.  Charlie sighed and turned, coming face to face with Megilwyn.

     “Is everything alright?” Meg asked.

     “Yes, yes.  Everything’s fine.  Dean – he’s just running away from his feelings like normal.”

     “What do you mean?”

     Charlie sighed and looked around.  “Where’s Castiel?”

     “I believe he is in the main room watching the _Star Trek_ series.  Dean showed him the episode you showed me, and now he is ‘hooked’, as I believe Dean said,” Megilwyn said.

     Charlie sighed and nodded.  She started into the dining room and slumped onto a chair.  Meg sat beside her, sitting with grace and pose.

     “So what is the problem?”

     “Frankly, I’m not sure.  All I know is that Dean is going to a bar to drink away whatever feelings he has and to pick up a girl to take to his home for the night.”

     “Is this a problem?”

     “Overall, no.  Loads of people do it.  If both people consent, and if they’re safe, then no harm no foul. Dean used to do it all the time, but he hasn’t in months.  Said that it just wasn’t his thing anymore.”

     “And you are worried about why Dean is going now, at all times, when he has not gone in months,” Meg said.

     Charlie sighed and nodded. “It’s not my business, though. I’ve tried too often to get Dean to open up, and frankly I’m getting tired of it. It’s getting late.  I’m going to start dinner.”

     Charlie stood, but before she could head to the kitchen, Meg stopped her.

     “Charlie, do not tell Castiel what Dean is doing.  Just tell him that he had something to deal with at home,” Meg said, her voice quiet.

     “Why?  I mean, I won’t tell him, but why?”

     “I believe that Castiel is growing attached to Dean.  I do not believe he will act upon his feelings, but I fear that his feelings may be growing – too strong.”

      Charlie sighed, but nodded. “It’s alright.  If I know Dean, I think he’s feeling the same way.  He just doesn’t want to admit it.”

     “Well then, that’s good for them, but until Dean admits it, I do believe that it would be in the best intentions of Castiel that we keep this between us.”

     Charlie nodded and went to the kitchen.  Meg followed her and helped her prepare the food, but once the actual cooking started, she excused herself.

 

~*~

 

     Castiel had just finished the first original _Star Trek_ movie when Megilwyn entered.  After Castiel had shown interest in the episode that may help them in their case, Dean had started him from the beginning.  Dean explained that there were movies and shows, and that within the shows there were many different seasons and even different series, all within the same ‘universe’.  He’d told Castiel that it was a lot to watch, but if he really wanted to watch it all, Charlie had worked tirelessly to collect them all.

     Castiel was slowly working on getting the DVD out and put back in its case, and putting the next movie.  Dean had explained to Castiel that all the DVDs and shows were ordered in chronological order in Charlie’s case, so he wouldn’t have to worry about that. 

     “How are you feeling, Castiel?”

     Castiel couldn’t help but jump.  He hadn’t heard Megilwyn come in, yet there she was, sitting in the love seat.  Castiel put the second DVD in, but then paused it so he and Megilwyn could talk.

     “I still miss home, but I feel better here than I did there.  The pain is not as obvious.”

     Megilwyn nodded and smiled.

     “I heard a slamming.  Is everything alright?” Castiel asked.

     “Yes.  Dean had something to take care of at home and I believe that the door slipped before he could close it calmly.  He will be back in the morning.”

     Castiel nodded, though his heart sank a little bit.  He’d enjoyed Dean’s company very much, and he had hoped that Dean would watch some of the movies with him.  Castiel tried to push these feelings aside.  He knew they were illogical, as he had only just met Dean.

     “Megilwyn, is it…”

     Castiel trailed off, unsure of how to phrase his question.  Megilwyn seemed to understand, as she answered him anyway.

     “What you are feeling is not bad, Castiel.  Something drew you to Dean.  I believe humans would call it ‘fate’ or ‘god’, though each being has a different phrase for it.  Sirens call it, I believe, the nature order of the universe.”

     Castiel nodded, and Megilwyn continued. “You are attracted to Dean, in some form.  Whether that be just a friendship or something more intimate I am not to judge.  Either way, it is not bad.”

     “Charlie is nice, as are Sam and Gabriel.  They’re all helping us, yet I find myself drawn toward Dean more.  If I am with only one human, I want it to be Dean. It is like – we have a more profound bond than that which I share with Charlie, or even you,” Castiel explained.

     “I understand that Castiel.  It is just like how I prefer to spend time with Charlie, than Dean. For some reason, we chose them to save us.  It’s as simple as that.  And there is nothing wrong with that.”

     Castiel nodded.  The conversation fell apart when Charlie called them to dinner.  The two of them got up and made their way to the dining room where the food was laid out.  Charlie had made an organic herb chicken for her and Megilwyn and had cooked up some bass for Castiel.  She had thrown in a little bit of herbs and vegetables in hopes of helping Castiel’s stomach grow accustomed to foods other than fish.

     “Since Dean won’t be back until morning, you can use the second spare bedroom.  I’m sure that Dean won’t mind. Besides, the bed is far more comfortable than the couch.”

     Castiel debated. He didn’t want to invade the room that was Dean’s.  He wanted to give Dean that privacy.  However, Dean had offered the bed multiple times.

     “Okay.  I’ll do that,” he said before turning back to his meal.

     Castiel managed to finish two more of the _Star Trek_ movies before the three of them retired for the night.  Charlie showed him to the spare room where Dean had been sleeping and said goodnight before closing the door behind Castiel.  Dean’s guitar leaned against one of the corners and his duffle bag, now empty, was lying beside the closet.

     Castiel changed into the t-shirt and boxers that he had brought up before he crawled into the bed.  The bed smelt of Dean, and Castiel began to regret his choice of sleeping there as he burrowed under the blankets and further into the scent of Dean.

 

~*~

 

     Dean stumbled into Charlie’s house around noon, still slightly hung over from the night before.  He’d drunk more than he probably should and managed to get a girl with pretty blue eyes.  They never made it home. Instead, they both woke up in the backseat of the impala.  Dean couldn’t quite remember how good it had been, but he knew that today he still felt unsatisfied and his thoughts kept drifting back to another blue eyed being.

      Castiel looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, marathoning _Star Trek_ , when Dean walked in with a glass of water.  Megilwyn sat on the love seat, reading a book and effectively ignoring the noise from the TV.

      “Is everything alright Dean?” Cas asked, pausing the TV.

     “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Dean asked, his words coming out harder than he had intended.

     “Charlie and Megilwyn had said that you had business to attend to at your home.  I wasn’t sure if that meant something bad,” Castiel said, cocking his head in a way that was all too adorable.

     “Business?” Dean snorted. “Yeah that business was getting drunk and taking a girl home.”

     Castiel seemed confused for a moment before it registered and his eyes went wide with realization.

     “Oh,” Cas said, and Dean thought that he heard a hint of disappointment in the voice, though he brushed it off.

     “Yeah.  Anyway, I’m going to go sleep off this hangover,” Dean said before excusing himself to his room.

     He wondered why Megilwyn and Charlie had told Cas that he had ‘business’ the night before rather than the truth. It was clear that Castiel would have understood what they meant.  Dean didn’t get a chance to think about it too hard before he collapsed into bed and was overcome with the scent of Cas. 

     “Damnit,” he muttered as he realized that Charlie must have offered up his bed the night before.  Luckily, Dean was too tired and hung over to let it distract him from sleep and soon he was sailing on a sweet cloud of restless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things. First, I am currently in Hawaii (for this week) and probably won't be posting much. I will try to post a lot when I get home!  
> Second, in this chapter I want to make it clear that Megara is Meg from the show. I have someone beta read and he said it wasn't confusing so I did make it so it was clear between show Meg and my OC, Megilwyn.

     It was like this for a couple weeks.  Sam and Gabriel came over often to discuss the case and the progress on the shelter Gabriel had now commissioned to a friend of his.  Castiel had agreed to testify against Lucifer and Lilith, or rather their company _Freak Fantasy: Show and Pets_.  Sam’s firm hadn’t filed the law suit yet, as they wanted to have as much time as possible to organize a case.  Sam said that they were getting close, though.

     Megilwyn and Castiel had divulged some areas they knew that held beings, and Charlie contacted a few friends.  She didn’t explain how she was involved, but her friends Ash, Jo, Garth, and Dean’s friend Benny were now watching these areas and reporting if any of Lucifer and Lilith’s men had gone in to capture beings.  The only area with suspicious activity was the forest that held Megilwyn’s grove.

     Dean had been going out often.  Castiel didn’t understand why it hurt as much as it did. It was normal.  Even sirens often when out and messed around for fun.  Castiel had never seen the desire in it, but he could understand.  Still, seeing Dean leave hurt more than it had when Balthazar had been messing around like that (before he settled down with Anna).   That’s why one night when Dean was going out, Castiel suddenly spoke up.

     “I would like to go with you,” Castiel said, shocking all three of the others. 

     “What?” Dean asked, clearly confused.

     “You enjoying going out, and I would like to experience it as well to see if I enjoy it,” Castiel explained simply. 

     Truthfully, he didn’t know why he wanted to join Dean.  It was probably going to hurt even worse than before as instead of watching from afar, he would see Dean going off with women close up.  Still, he had offered and he wasn’t going to back down now.

     “Cas, do you even like girls?” Charlie asked, her voice filled with concern.

     “No – well I am unsure.  I have only found myself attracted to males, but I also haven’t met many humans,” Castiel said.  He thought he heard Dean choke on his water, but Castiel stopped himself from looking over.

     “Well, I’m sure there will be guys there as well,” Dean said. “If you want to go, fine.  Go get a jacket and we’ll head over.”

     So that was how Castiel ended up in the passenger seat of the impala, his beloved trench coat thrown over a navy sweater and dark jeans.  Dean didn’t say much; he mainly hummed along with the classic rock station that was playing in the car.  Dean pulled up to a fairly run down looking bar.  Despite the state of the building, the parking lot was packed with cars and people smoking.  Dean climbed out of the impala and Castiel scampered after him.  Dean was still acting cold, a little more distant, than he first had, and Castiel couldn’t help but hope that it could change tonight.  Unfortunately, Castiel’s hope was dropping.

     “Dean,” he said as they walked in and Dean headed straight for the main bar.

     “Look, we’ll order you a drink but don’t drink much.  We don’t know how you’ll react to it.  Just take a couple sips, alright?” Dean said, clearly avoiding the worry in Castiel’s voice.

     Castiel looked around the bar with wide eyes.  He had never been in a place so packed with humans.  There were probably just as many men as woman, and both genders were flirting equally as much.  Dean slid onto one of the bar stools and Castiel quickly slid into the spot next to Dean.  Dean ordered two beers and handed one to Castiel.  Castiel did as Dean had instructed, only taking a small sip.  He shuddered as the bitter drink stung his throat on the way down.

     “Don’t worry.  It’s supposed to sting a little,” Dean assured Castiel before taking a large swig of his own beer.  Dean’s eyes were all over the place as he scanned the women in the bar. 

     Dean was on his second beer and Castiel had taken three or four more sips of his own when they attracted the attention of a female.  She had wavy, dark brown hair and wore a black leather jacket over a purple shirt and jeans.  Dean looked her up and down, but she ignored him and went straight for Castiel.

     “Hey Clarence,” she said.  Her breath smelt like alcohol, but she didn’t have a slur in her voice that was a tell-tale sign of too much. 

     “My name is Castiel, not Clarence.”

     “Yes, but you look like an angel, and you know – Clarence the angel,” she said, chuckling at what must have been a joke. “Anyway, why don’t we get out of here?”

     Castiel looked toward Dean for help, but Dean was caught up talking with a pretty blonde lady.  “Sure,” Castiel said.

     The girl gave Castiel an evil smirk and pulled him off of his seat. “I’m Megara, by the way. You can call me Meg, though.” 

      Castiel didn’t get a chance to respond with the comment that he knew another female who went by Meg, as the girl was kissing him hard on the lips and pushing him toward the door. Castiel didn’t know what to do, so he just kissed her back.  He didn’t feel anything special as their lips moved together.  Balthazar had once described kissing Anna like touching fire, yet this was nothing like that.  It was just two wet mouths moving together.  Castiel wasn’t against it, but he didn’t see how people loved it.

      Meg pushed him until they were in the small alley way beside the bar.  Her hands were pushing Castiel’s jacket off and tossing it at the mouth of the alleyway. 

      “I’m sorry,” she muttered, pulling away from Castiel’s lips.

     There was a sharp needle pressing into Castiel’s neck.  He was losing his balance, and then the world went black.

 

~*~  


     The blonde girl didn’t work out for Dean. In fact, none of the girls had.  Either they weren’t into it, or he just wasn’t feeling it.  Dean had gone through six beers in the last three hours and he had a bad feeling in his gut.  Cas had been gone for a long time.  Dean had seen the way Cas spoke about what he was attracted to, and Dean had half expected Cas to come back in a short time after the brunette had whisked him off.  Dean chalked it up to Cas just not knowing what he liked.  He paid for his drinks before grabbing his keys and heading to the impala without a girl on his arm. 

     He passed by a small alleyway on his way to the car and froze.  It couldn’t be.  He turned, back tracking to the mouth of the alleyway where a dirty, tan trench coat lay on the ground.  Dean picked it up and knew instantly that it was Castiel’s.  Cas wouldn’t just leave his trench coat lying around, even if he and the girl – Megara? – had been attached at the lips.  This was a bad sign, a really bad sign.

     Dean didn’t think much as he ran to the impala and raced back to Charlie’s house.  He called Sam on the way, and though he was a little incoherent, he was pretty sure that Sam got the message. Dean slid into his spot in front of Charlie’s house and ran inside, slamming the door behind him.

     “Charlie! Meg!” he called in, praying that Castiel might stumble out as well.  He didn’t care how late it was, or the evil look Charlie gave him.

     She was annoyed with him waking her up so late in the night (or so early in the morning.  Dean couldn’t tell), but as soon as her eyes fell on the trench coat that Dean clutched in his hands, the look fell away.

     Charlie was the one who ushered Dean to the couch.  The energy that had gotten him to the house had left and the shock had settled in. He clutched the trench coat to his chest and Megilwyn soon handed him a mug of tea.  Normally Dean scrunched his nose up at the stuff, but the warm flower water was actually soothing.  Charlie and Meg didn’t ask him anything until Sam and Gabriel showed up, both dressed in sweats with their hair ruffled.

     “Dean, what happened?” Sam said, sitting next to his brother on the couch.

     “Cas – he went with me to the bar tonight.  This chick came up to him and seemed interested.  I – I let them go.  And then I found this,” Dean said, nodding to the trench coat.

     “Cas wouldn’t leave that,” Charlie said. “He loves that thing, no matter how ugly it is.”

     “Exactly,” Dean said.

     “You think he was taken?” Megilwyn said, and Dean noted how scared she looked at the idea. “Do you think the female who came onto him was working for Lilith and Lucifer?”

     “I – I don’t know. I know that he was taken. He had to have been,” Dean said.

     “Let’s wait until tomorrow, okay?  Maybe it was all a misunderstanding and Castiel will show up tomorrow,” Sam said. “If he isn’t home by dinner tomorrow, then you give me all the details you can about the female.  We’ll try to find her, okay?”

     Dean didn’t sleep that night, even though he tried.  The bed still smelt faintly of Castiel from the nights when Dean was out and Castiel had taken the bed.  The trench coat was even worse.  Dean hung the thing up on his doorknob in hopes of keeping himself from holding it against him all night.

     Dean felt empty, and he felt responsible.  It went farther than just letting Megara take Castiel out.  He had been the one who had been going to bars in hopes of washing out his feelings.  That had enticed Castiel to go.  Moreover, if he hadn’t been a wuss and had let his feelings be rather than run from them, maybe there wouldn’t have been any girls in the picture.  Dean shook that out of his head.  Even though he felt responsible, that didn’t mean he had feelings for Castiel.  He hadn’t been believing it, and he wasn’t going to start now.

 

~*~

 

     Megilwyn returned to her room that night, but couldn’t find sleep.  She was scared for Castiel.  If Lucifer and Lilith had gotten him back, who knew what they would do to punish him for escaping.  Clearly Charlie couldn’t sleep either as she gently pushed open the bedroom door and looked at Megilwyn pleadingly.  Megilwyn gave her a sad smile and beckoned her in. 

     Charlie shut the door behind her.  Meg sat up in bed and Charlie curled up against her side, burying her nose in Meg’s neck.  They’d been like this for a week now.  Close, touching, smiling.  They’d been outside planting a garden when it had happened.  It had just been Megilwyn kissing Charlie’s cheek without thinking, but that led to holding hands and kissing lips and things like that. They had both agreed to keep it between them, just for a little bit. 

     “I’m worried about Dean and Cas,” Charlie said. “I’m worried about Cas because who knows what’s going to happen to him, but I’m worried about Dean because I have no idea how he’s going to react to this all.”

     Megilwyn nodded knowingly and kissed Charlie’s temple. “We will take care of Dean,” she said, “and we will find Castiel.  We’re too close to back off now.”

     Charlie nodded.  “I hope he shows up tomorrow.  I really do.”

 

     Castiel didn’t show up in the morning and by the time Sam and Gabriel turned up for dinner, Castiel was still nowhere to be found.  Megilwyn could tell that Dean was a mess.  He kept the trench coat near him the whole day.  By the time dinner came around, Dean had slammed back three beers within an hour and was moping around the house.  No one complained when Sam brought his notebook to the dining table to take notes on what Dean described. 

     “She said her name was Megara, or Meg for short.  She was about Charlie’s height.  Had wavy brunette hair, wore a black leather jacket and tight jeans.  Brown hair and round face,” he said, his words starting to slur together. 

     Dean was just pushing his food around the plate until Megilwyn raised an eyebrow.  He sighed and ate a couple bites of the food.  The other people in the room kept sending him sympathetic looks, because they all knew what Dean himself wouldn’t admit. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some depictions of injuries and torture in this chapter. It's not extensive, but it is there.

     Castiel woke up in a tank and he felt his chest constrict.  His whole mind just screamed “no”.  He couldn’t be – he just couldn’t.  He forced himself to sit up despite the pain in his body.  The tank was smaller than the one he had before, and the room was plain.  The only other things in the room were two chairs, one of which had straps on it.  Castiel felt himself having a hard time breathing.  He was sitting on the top of a rock, completely naked. 

     Megara had been one of them.  He should have seen that coming.  He should have predicted it.  The door opened, and as though she could hear him, Megara stepped in.  Castiel narrowed his eyes and hissed.

     “I am so sorry Castiel.  I had to,” she said.

     “Had to?” he spat.

     “I was in debt.  Gambling money problems.  Lucifer and Lilith promised to pay me out if I worked for them.  If I didn’t do this they would have thrown me out, or worse killed me,” Megara said.

      “And what do you think they’re going to do to me?”

     Meg’s mouth opened but she didn’t say anything.  She looked down and shifted from foot to foot.  The door opened again, Lilith coming in.  She ushered Megara out and watched Castiel carefully.  Her blonde hair was pulled back and rather than the white dress she wore during the carnivals, she wore light jeans and a white button down.

     “Castiel, we’re so glad to have you back,” she said, her voice dripping with animosity.  She flicked her wrist and two men came out of the shadows.  They pulled Castiel out of the tank and strapped him down to one of the chairs.  Lilith took her sit in the other one, her pale blue eyes boring into Castiel.

     “So who helped you, siren, and where is the elf?” she asked.

     Castiel lifted his chin, remaining silent.  He didn’t care what they did to him, he would not give Megilwyn up, nor would he give up Dean or Charlie. 

     Dean.  Dean would come and save him, wouldn’t he?  They would notice that Castiel was gone.  How would they find him, though?  This looked nothing like carnival tent he had been in for months.  No, this looked like an actual building.  Who knows where he was. 

     “Siren, I will ask again.  Who helped you and where is the elf?” Lilith snapped. 

     Castiel looked at her and spit.  He couldn’t help but smile when the spit landed right on her nose.  Lilith looked furious, and suddenly there was a burning sensation on Castiel’s arm.  He screamed out, his blue eyes going wide.  The man pulled whatever was burning Castiel away, but the pain remained.  Castiel looked over at the man, who was holding a lit cigarette and had a smirk on his face.

     “Now, siren, I believe you’re understanding how this is going to work.  You tell me what I want to know, or you get hurt.”

     “I will not give up my friends,” he hissed.

     “If that’s how it’s going to be.”

 

~*~

     It had been two weeks.  Two painful weeks.  Sam couldn’t get the case rolling without Castiel, and Dean was getting frustrated.  He went to the bar every night, now with Charlie and Megilwyn in tow, and sometimes with Sam and Gabriel, and looked for Megara.   When they finally went home, Dean rarely slept.  He tossed and turned for hours, and if he was lucky he got three hours of rest.  He had a hard time eating, and his mind never shut up.  He kept seeing those blue eyes in his mind and Castiel’s trench coat was beginning to smell more like him than Castiel.  The worst part was the looks he kept getting.  Everyone kept looking at him like he was a wounded child.  He despised it. 

     He didn’t want to return to the bar.  The feelings of guilt and sorrow were worst there, and they had had no luck in tracking down Megara that way.  Sam and Gabriel hadn’t found anything in their searches either.  Without a last name, their ways were nearly impossible.  Charlie and Meg still managed to drag Dean out to the bar, telling him that it could be the night.  Dean agreed only to get Charlie to shut up.  He drove the impala to the bar and the bartender signaled them over when they walked in.  Dean felt his hope shoot up. Ellen, the bartender, was a family friend and the mother of Jo, who was helping them watch for suspicious activities.  They’d informed Ellen of the situation and she had been keeping an eye out over the bar.

     “Hey Ellen.  You got anything?” Dean asked.

     “Back booths.  Girl with brunette wavy hair.  I’m pretty sure it’s the girl you were looking for.  She seemed to be looking for someone when she came in as well.”

     “Thank you,” Dean said quickly before turning and moving as fast as he could toward the back booths.

     Ellen had been right.  He saw Megara sitting in one of them, an untouched beer sitting in front of her.  Dean moved forward, grabbed her by her leather jacket, hauled her to her feet, and pressed her against the nearest wall.

     “Where is he?” Dean hissed.  He sensed Charlie and Megilwyn behind him, but neither stopped him.

     “Let me go and sit down.  I’m here to help you find your boyfriend,” Megara said, her voice smooth and teasing.

     “Why should I believe you?”

     “Because I saw what they did to him and I don’t know how much longer he’ll last.”

     Dean released her and stumbled back.  He was caught by Megilwyn’s strong, smooth hands and she gently led him to the booth.  Megara sat across from Dean and Charlie joined her on that side while Megilwyn sat beside Dean.

     “You’re the elf right?” Megara said, her voice quiet enough that only the four of them could hear.  Charlie and Megilwyn both tensed before Megara continued. “Look, I’m not here to turn you in as well.  I feel like I need to explain myself first.  I didn’t do this for money – well I guess in some ways I did.  I had a gambling problem.  Lucifer and Lilith said that they’d clean up my debt and give me a place to stay if I worked for them, so I took it.  I didn’t know what I was getting into.

     “Castiel, he hasn’t given them anything.  They want to know who you guys are and where the elf is being kept.  Castiel refuses.  He refuses to tell them anything, and he’s paying for that.  I knew – or suspected that there would be torture involved, but I only just saw him a couple days ago.  He looked terrible.  I – I did debate coming for about a day.  I don’t know what they’ll do to me.”

     Megara stopped and looked at the three.  They knew what she meant.  She’d made her choice.

     “Can you take us to Cas?” Dean said. Megara nodded.

     “We can protect you – well to the best of our abilities,” Charlie said, “if you agree to testify against Lucifer and Lilith.”

     “I will.  What they’re doing – maybe you know, and maybe you don’t.  These beings are sentient, yet they’re being sold off like pets, like slaves.”

     “Have they sold any?” Megilwyn asked.

     Megara shook her head. “No, they’re only collecting beings at the moment.  They have a large network.  They haven’t paid most of the workers, but have only promised them what they will get.  They get ten percent of the sale of every being they bring in.  Lucifer and Lilith have their first – I believe they’re calling it an auction – in about two months.  I don’t know the location.”

     Charlie nodded. “Thank you.  We can give that information to our friend who’s a lawyer. Right now we need to get Cas out.”

     Megara nodded. “Do we have a more – secure place?”

 

     Dean flew back to Charlie’s house.  Charlie called Sam and Gabriel on the way and the two said they’d be there shortly.  Roughly an hour later they were all gathered around Charlie’s dining table.  Megara had a couple sheets of white paper, a pencil, and a ruler in front of her.  She was attempting to make the best floor plan she could of the building Castiel was in.  She knew the coordinates, so Gabriel had been able to pull up what it looked like on the outside on a computer.  The building was about twenty minutes outside of Lawrence and about thirty minutes from Charlie’s house.  Charlie was attempting to figure out the security measures from the picture of the building and from the limited information Megara had given them.

     “There.  That’s the best I can give you about the layout,” Megara said, pushing the papers to them. “It has his location as well as the security, both human and electronical, that I know of.”

     Megilwyn pulled the papers toward her and Dean leaned over her shoulder, pencil in hand. 

     “Time for a plan,” he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some descriptions of injuries.

 

     Dark clothes were worn and they piled into the impala.  Sam and Gabriel stayed behind incase things went south, so Megara, Megilwyn, Charlie, and Dean got in the car.  It probably wasn’t smart to have Dean driving, but they didn’t stop him.  He managed to get to the abandoned warehouse in twenty minutes.  They stopped about a mile away before climbing out. 

     Charlie wore a backpack with all kinds of high tech things they might need and Megilwyn had packed a bag of herbs that she said they could use if they got into trouble.  Dean had a pair of wire cutters strapped to his back and a gun in his belt – just in case. 

     They went around to the side entrance where there were only a few guards.  Megilwyn surprised them all by expertly knocking out the two guards and Megara took one of the walkie-talkies. 

     Dean was desperate to get to Castiel, but he knew that he had to be patient.  They had a plan, and they had to stick to that.  Charlie grabbed one of the security cards and swiped the door open. Megara took the lead of the group, slowly taking them down the hallway.  She pointed them in the right direction before slipping off to disable the cameras.  Once she had done that, she was to go back to the car and get it turned on for them.  Dean passed over his keys, giving her a look that said ‘you better not betray us’, before they split up.

     There was only one guard outside of Castiel’s room, and that was good.  Megara had said that if there was more than one guard, Lilith would have been inside the room with Castiel.  Megilwyn took out the guard easily and Charlie hurried to the door.  She hooked herself up to the electronic lock and started typing on her computer.  In a matter of minutes the door swung open. 

     The room only contained two chairs and a tiny tank.  The tank had no top to it and contained a rock that Castiel could have sat on.  The room was dark and for a second Dean didn’t think that Castiel was there.  Then he caught movement in the bottom corner of tank.  He moved forward, his eyes adjusting to the low lighting.

     “Cas,” he said softly, kneeling before the tank. 

     Castiel was curled in a ball, his tail brought to his chest and his head dropped there.  Dean could see the scars and burns marks that littered Cas’s tail and arms.  Castiel looked up, and Dean saw that his face was far worse. Cuts, bruises, burn marks, the whole shebang.  He looked underfed and his blue eyes were dull.  When he found Dean, his eyes went wide and he sat up.

     “I’m going to get you out.  Ladder?” Dean said.  It seemed to take Castiel a minute to process what Dean was saying, then he pointed toward the back corner of the room.  Dean pulled out a tall ladder and leaned it against the tank before climbing up.  Castiel swam up, though slowly, and met Dean there.  Dean felt his heart soar when his eyes landed on Castiel again. He was there, he was alive.  Dean grabbed Castiel’s face and in the adrenaline rush of the moment he kissed Castiel.

     There was a noise of surprise from Castiel and just as Dean was going to pull back and start apologizing, Castiel grabbed Dean’s shoulders and kissed him back. 

      “Aw well isn’t this – disgusting.”

     Dean pulled away, his eyes landing on a women who stood in the doorway.  She was tall, curvy and blonde.  In her long, red nails she gripped Charlie by her hair, but Dean couldn’t see Megilwyn anywhere.

     “So you’re the two that stole my pets.  Your siren there wouldn’t give you up,” she said coldly.

     “Lilith,” Dean said, “or at least that’s what you go by.  I’d love to know your real name.”

     Lilith laughed. “Wouldn’t you just,” she said, smirking.  Dean dropped one hand to wrap under Castiel’s arms and the second dropped to his gun.

     “If you shoot me, you surely won’t make it out alive,” Lilith said. “Now I did hope that you might bring the elf with you.  Now tell me, how did you find us?  Was it that Megara? She had taken a liking to the siren.  I told Luci that we should have kept a closer eye on her. Oh well, at least we have the two who stole our property.  The question now is if we kill you or turn you over to the police.”

     Dean saw movement behind Lilith, but didn’t say anything.  He simply hoisted Castiel until Cas was sitting on the rim of the tank.

     “You still believe that you’re going to escape,” Lilith laughed while Charlie struggled to break out of her grip. 

      That’s when Megilwyn stepped out from behind Lilith.  She caught Lilith’s attention then blew fine grated herbs into Lilith’s face.  Charlie was smart to look away as whatever it was quickly knocked Lilith out.  Charlie ripped away from her grip, and Dean hoisted Castiel up more.  Cas wrapped his tail around Dean’s waist, helping Dean keep him up.  He dropped his head into Dean’s shoulder and Dean could feel how exhausted Castiel was.  He held the siren close to him as he climbed down the ladder and followed the two girls out. They moved fast, Megilwyn in the lead to knock out any guards they encountered.  Once outside they ran.  The building behind them was starting to light up and there was shouting, but Dean didn’t look back.  He held tight to his siren until they got to the impala.  Megara had kept true to her word and the car was ready to go. Dean slid into the backseat, still holding onto Castiel.  Megilwyn and Charlie climbed into front so Castiel’s tail had room, and as soon as the doors were closed, Megara stepped on it.

     “You brought them to me?” Castiel asked, his blue eyes trained on Megara.  She glanced back in the review mirror.

     “I saw what they were doing to you.  Debt be damned, I couldn’t sit by,” Megara said.

     “Thank you,” Castiel said. He curled into Dean and his eyes drooped.  Dean pulled him close and rubbed his back until the siren was asleep.

     Megara took the back roads back to Charlie’s house to ensure that they weren’t being followed.  Dean had sent Sam a text that they had Cas back and were coming home.  By the time they were home Castiel’s tail had tried out and he had legs again. He was also completely naked, though Dean didn’t feel bothered by the fact. 

     He easily picked Castiel up, only earning a grumble from the sleeping siren.  He smiled and started toward the house, the three girls following behind them. Charlie and Megilwyn bid them goodnight and Dean didn’t question why both girls went into Megilwyn’s room.  Megara was set up on the couch and Dean turned toward the stairs when she stopped him.

     “Take care of him,” she said, nodding toward the sleeping Castiel. “If he’s picked you, you must be special.  Don’t hurt him, alright?  I’ll have to beat you up if you do.”

     Dean looked at her, and though he should have been mad, he wasn’t.  He looked at her and nodded, because she was right.  Castiel had chosen Dean, and that was an honor.  Dean cursed himself for acting the way he had. 

     “We’ll see you tomorrow, Meg,” Dean said before carrying Castiel to his room and laying down with the siren.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of Castiel's injuries. Mildly graphic.

 

     Castiel woke up with a start.  He didn’t remember where he was, yet he was wrapped up in a cocoon of some kind and there was some form of heat that felt like a body pressed against his back.  He shook and wiggled, waking up the person beside him.

     “Cas.  Cas!”

     Dean’s voice calmed Castiel down and brought back the memories of the night before.  He’d been losing hope, believing that Dean would never come and find him.  Then Dean had been there, right in front of him.  And Dean had kissed him.  Dean had kissed him.

     Castiel turned around so that he and Dean were facing each other.  He leaned in, nuzzling his nose into Dean’s neck.  He took in the scent that was Dean’s, and the comfort of the bed and blankets around him.  He didn’t know that sleeping could feel so good before he had taken the bed the first time when Dean had gone out.  He had had a hard time getting up the following morning.  Dean chuckled slightly and ran his fingers quickly through his hair.  Castiel looked up at him, his blue eyes brighter than the night before and glinting with curiosity.

     “Cas, I am here.  You don’t need to scent me to be sure of that,” Dean said.

     Castiel felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away only to have Dean swoop in and peck his lips.  Castiel looked back at him to see Dean was a little bashful as well.  He smiled and kissed Dean back.  Dean practically beamed, but his smile flattered.

     “Cas, I’m so sorry. I was an as…”

     “Dean, stop.  You don’t have anything to apologize.”

     “Yes I do Cas.  Them getting you again, it was my fault.  I – don’t tell anyone I admitted to this, but I was going to the bar those nights because, well because I was trying to hide from the feelings I was growing toward you.  It’s because of me that you went to the bar, and if I hadn’t been emotionally constipated then Meg wouldn’t have hit on you and you wouldn’t have …”

     “Dean, stop blaming yourself.  You found me, and you got me back out.  That’s what matters to me,” Castiel insisted, kissing Dean’s nose.

     Now that he knew he had permission to kiss Dean, he was slowly growing addicted to it.  For sirens, kissing was a sign of companionship and in many cases it was a sign of possession.  Castiel knew that kisses were different for humans, though, and he would respect that.  Dean smiled a little at the kiss and pulled Castiel closer.

     “Megara is here, downstairs,” Dean said and Castiel felt his whole body tense up.  Dean must have felt it as well, as he started rubbing Castiel’s back.

     “It’s alright, Cas.  She brought us to you.  She saw what they were doing to you and found me.”

     “She risked her life doing that.”

     Dean nodded and kissed the top of Castiel’s head. “Come on.  Let’s get up and get dressed.  I’ve got your trench coat.”

     Castiel’s eyes lit up. “You have my coat? I thought it was gone forever!”

     “It was at the mouth of the alley.  It’s how I knew something bad had happened to you,” Dean said. 

     Dean slid out of bed and Castiel couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips.  Dean chuckled and soon there were warm, strong arms pulling Castiel to his feet. Castiel smiled and let Dean help him toward the closet.  He took the clothes that Dean handed him, but before he had a chance to put them on, Dean stopped him.

     “I want to take a look at your injuries,” Dean said, taking the clothes back, and leaving Castiel with only a pair of boxers.

     Castiel blushed as he realized that he was still naked, and Dean seemed uncomfortable as he realized the same thing.  Castiel quickly pulled on the boxers and Dean led him to the bathroom.  Dean sat Castiel on the edge of the tub before rummaging in the bathroom cabinet.  He soon pulled out a small white box, and when he opened the box it was filled with little white things rolled up, as well as metal scissors and tweezers.  Castiel felt his body tensed, and Dean must of noticed because he was in front of Castiel, calling his attention away from the box.

     “Cas, trust me, okay?” he asked softly.  “I’m not going to hurt you.  What you’ve been told about scientists, it’s true in some cases.  I’m not one of them.”

     Castiel nodded.  He pointed to the tweezers. “They used bigger versions of those to – to pull out some of my scales,” Castiel whispered. He watched Dean’s whole body tense with anger.

     “Cas, I’m going to need to see your tail after I’m done with looking at your chest and back.  Okay?”

     Dean was gentle and thorough.  He moved slowly as he looked over Castiel’s chest and arms.  He cleaned some of the deeper, fresher cuts and whatever he used stung enough for Castiel to hiss when it touched his cuts.  Every time that happened, Dean squeezed his shoulder and told him that it was alright.

     After Dean was done with the arms and chest, he turned the water on to fill the tub.  He only filled the tub half way, but it was enough that when Castiel slipped into the tub, his legs changed into his black and blue tail.  He heard Dean’s gasp and realized that Dean probably hadn’t fully seen the damage the night before.  There were segments where his scales were completely pulled out, revealing the soft and venerable skin underneath.  Other sections were covered in burn marks and slashes.

     “Dean, it’s alright,” Castiel said.

     “It’s not! They tortured you!” Dean snapped. “They hurt you!”

     “And you saved me.”

     Dean stopped and took a shaky breath. “You were there because …”

     “Dean, don’t go there again.”

     Dean nodded.  He reached forward, but he didn’t do anything.  “How do you…”

     “If I can get in salt water, it will expedite the healing process.  Most of it will just take time.  The scales will grow back, but it will take time,” Castiel said.

     Dean nodded and pulled the drain plug. “Well I guess we have to find you salt water.”

 

~*~

     Megilwyn found that cooking soothed her nerves.  It was easy to say that the rescue mission had made her nervous.  They got Castiel back, and though he was harmed he was alive.  Dean had seemed to stop being an idiot.  Yet still, everything wasn’t sitting right with her.  By the time Dean and Castiel came out and to the kitchen, Sam and Gabriel had shone up to work on the case and the shelter.  Sam said that they were getting close to cracking the whole thing open, and with Megara willing to testify the whole thing was growing more solid by the minute.

     Yet Megilwyn was still nervous.  She made a breakfast that could feed and army, and with Gabriel, Sam, and Dean all of the food might all be consumed. 

     The seven of them gathered around the dining room table, plates piled high with food.  Castiel looked better this morning; he had a little more color in his cheeks and a little more sparkle in his eyes. Megilwyn couldn’t help but note that Castiel was wearing one of Dean’s shirts under his cherished trench coat.

     “Cas, we’re going to need a statement about what happened when they had you,” Sam said, “but after breakfast.  We don’t need to talk about that over food.”

     Castiel nodded, focusing on his food.

     “I’m willing to give over all information I have, if I’m guaranteed protection,” Megare said.

     “You get the same protection that Meg and Cas get,” Dean snapped.

     Charlie came into the room, having stepped out when her phone started to ring.  She sighed and sunk into her seat.

     “That was Garth.  He – he’s been watching the forest around Meg’s Grove.  He just – he saw men dragging out elves.  Hundreds of them, he said.  And he’s in contact with someone who lives by a cost.  Says that there’s been a ton of activity there are well,” Charlie said.

     “They’re stepping up their game,” Megilwyn said sadly, the room falling silent at her words.

     They had to do something, and soon.  Otherwise it would be too late to reverse some of the damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter was a little short. I promise the ones coming up are longer and a little more intense and plot driven! Comment if there's anything you'd like to see happen in the story! :)


	13. Chapter 13

     Charlie hated being the bearer of bad news.  The group finished up their plates slowly.  Dean was the one who stood up and collected the plates.  The left overs were stored in the fridge, which Charlie got up and helped with.  They didn’t move from the dining table.  Instead, Sam pulled out his notepad and recorder, and Gabriel pulled out his laptop, right there.  Gabriel was chatting with Megara, seeing if she had any input on what they should do when they start building the shelter.  Gabriel had found and bought a plot of land, but he needed to find someone who would build everything they needed.

     Sam turned toward Castiel, beginning to ask him what happened when he was recaptured; what he saw, what they did, how he felt.  Megilwyn turned toward Charlie.

     “Charlie, they went after my family first,” she whispered, “and it sounds like Castiel’s family as well.  They are targeting us.”

     “Meg, if you want to pull out …”

     “No! What I am trying to say is, if this goes south at the trial, we may need to take some more – desperate actions.”

     “You mean like a raid.  Go in, bust everyone out, bust up the machines.  That would only last for so long Meg.  You can’t take down the whole system they’ve set up, for forever.  They’ll find a way back.”

     Meg sighed and nodded.  When Sam had finished talking with Cas, who was now resting against Dean’s side, Dean’s arm around his waist, Megilwyn spoke.

     “Sam, if we win this trial, what would happen to Lucifer and Lilith’s company, as well as the beings they have already captured?”

     Sam thought for a moment, running his hands through his long hair. “We can’t be sure what is going to happen.  The court, if they rule in our favor, will most likely shut down Lucifer and Lilith’s company.  That doesn’t mean they won’t go onto the black market – or do it illegally.  As for the beings, I’m not sure.  We would hope that the court forces a more, hands on approach, that the police go and make sure that all the beings are freed.  If we do win, Gabriel will come forward and say that he has a land that he’s building a shelter on that the beings are welcome to come to until we can get them back to their homes.”

     “If there isn’t a hands on approach?” Castiel asked.

     “Lucifer and Lilith will do everything in their power to make sure that they keep the beings they’ve already ‘collected’,” Megara said simply.

     “If that happens, then we will have to go in,” Megilwyn said.  “I am not going to stand by and let my people, and people like me, remain in the hands of them.”

 

     Sam and Gabriel went home after dinner.  Gabriel had made some calls, and their family friend Bobby said he knew someone who could help them build a shelter. 

     Castiel and Dean were curled up on the loveseat together, watching _Star Trek_ , and it made Charlie’s heart swell.  Megara was in the dining room, drawing up blueprints for the shelter.  As it turned out, she wasn’t half bad at drawing and had an eye for spacing, so Gabriel had given her the laydown of the plot as well as everything they needed to be included in the shelter.

     Charlie looked around for Megilwyn, finally catching a figure standing outside.  Charlie grabbed one of her sweatshirts and pulled it on as she walked toward the elf.  Megilwyn glanced over, acknowledging Charlie’s presence, but didn’t say anything.

     “Meg, what’s on your mind?” Charlie asked, wrapping her arm around Meg’s waist.

     Meg leaned into the touch, seeming to relax a little under it.

     “Charlie, they would not have found my Grove if it wasn’t for me being expelled,” Meg said.

     “Bullshit.  That is utter bullshit.  They knew where the Grove was before you were expelled.  They were there when you were expelled! Meg, that wasn’t a coincidence.  They already knew where to be.”

     “It still feels like my fault, Charlie.  I have let my council, my people down not once, but twice in a short amount of time.”

     Charlie moved, anger flooding through her system.  She stood in front of Meg, gripping both of the other woman’s arms.

     “Meg, you listen to me.  Not enjoying sex, being asexual, whatever you want to call it – that is not letting your council down. I don’t give a damn what your traditions are, you are not letting them down.  Do you know how many times I was told that I was disappointing someone or letting someone down because I’m gay?  A lot.  And I let it get to me for the longest time, before I realized that it wasn’t like I could change it.  You are not letting them down because you’re just a little different than them.  They’re letting you down for giving up on you.”

     Meg sighed, showing signs of defeat.  She pulled Charlie in quickly, so quick that Charlie didn’t have time to react before she was pressed against Meg in a tight hug.  She smiled and pulled away only enough to stand on her toes slightly and kiss Meg.  She felt Meg relax to that, slowly figuring out how to kiss her back.  Despite everything that was happening, in that moment the world felt right.

 

~*~

     The loud and excessive knocking on the front door.  Dean groaned, rolling and pulling the body next to him closer.  The knocking continued and Dean heard Castiel groan as well.

     “It’s probably Sam or Gabriel,” Cas said.

     “I don’t want to get up.  Charlie’s closer to the door.  We’re on the second floor and she’s been sleeping with Meg,” Dean grumbled.

     The knocking finally stopped and there were thundering footsteps on the stairs.  The bedroom door was pulled open, and Dean looked over and gave Sam the best bitch face he had.

      “Get up.  We got the trial,” Sam said before turning and thundering back downstairs.

     Cas and Dean stumbled toward the main room ten minutes later.  Dean was greeted with a warm cup of coffee while Cas was given a glass of salt water to help with his healing.  Cas eyed Dean’s mug as they sat down on the couch beside Sam and Gabriel, and Dean offered Cas a sip.  Dean laughed as Cas took a sip, his face scrunching up.

     “That’s bitter,” he said, gagging a little and taking a large sip of his water.

     “That’s cuz Dean-o does it black,” Gabriel said.

     “I ain’t having sweetener with a little bit of coffee like you,” Dean snapped.

     Still, Gabriel offered Cas a sip of his sweetener with coffee, and to Dean’s dread he saw Cas’ face light up.

     “I would not advice having more than a sip, Castiel.  Our bodies definitely are not used to coffee,” Megilwyn said, clutching her steaming herb water to her chest.

     At least Cas didn’t enjoy tea; that would mean even more teasing than the sweetener coffee.

     “Right, so now that we’re all up,” Sam said, giving a pointed look at Dean. “I got a call this morning.  We got the case approved and we’re going to trial over whether the beings that Lucifer and Lilith are capturing should be considered humans or not.”

     “How prepared are we?” Dean asked.

     “I’d say pretty prepared.  The team that I’ve been working with, we’ve pulled up cases on African American slaves, not to mention the _Star Trek_ trials, though those are for building our basis, not for the actual case. Make believe trials won’t really help us,” Sam said. “I’ll be the lawyer on the stands for these guys.  Lucifer and Lilith apparently got a lawyer by the name of Fergus Crowley.  He’s been in some – shady cases in the past, but he’s good.”

     “Not as good as you,” Gabriel said, squeezing Sam’s arm. 

     Dean bit his tongue from saying something snarky toward Gabriel.  Despite his past resentments, ever since Cas went missing Dean had seen a lot more of Gabriel and Sam, and he couldn’t help but admit that he was starting to see how much Gabriel loved Sam.

     “Right, so when’s the trial going to take place?” Dean said.

     “Well, that’s where it gets complicated.  We’ve never really had a case like this.  Even looking into slavery, there was never a court case.  The legislative branch made the amendment that said that all slaves were free,” Sam explained. “From what it sounds like, we’re doing a form of civil trial.  We can’t do criminal trial, because we’re determining if Lucifer and Lilith had a right to do this, whether these beings have a right.”

     “Sammy, not now.  If Meg and Cas want a lesson on the court system, give it to them later,” Dean said.

     Sam put his hands up and sighed. “They’ve got to go through jury selection.  That starts about next week since they have to send out the notice.  I’ll be going in and trying to pick people that aren’t going to rule against us, or are at least not biased.  Crowley’s going to try to pick people avidly against us, from what I’ve seen in his court cases,” Sam said. “That can take months, but we’re thinking about two weeks.  After that they’ll set a date.  The trial itself could take days, weeks, or months. I heard that the judge is getting someone inside to video tape what the facility looks like, and they may even be pulling beings out from there to testify as well.”

     Dean nodded and sighed, wrapping his arm around Cas’s waist.

     “This is going to be a long process, isn’t it?” Megilwyn asked, leaning against Charlie in the love seat.

     Sam nodded. “We’re hoping for no more than six months, but a case like this – who knows.  Not to mention it can be appealed.  So if we lose, my firm is going to appeal and hopefully go to the next level.  Lucifer and Lilith might do the same.  I could go all the way to the Supreme Court, and that would be years,” Sam explained.

     “If we win, but they appeal, what happens to the beings?” Meg asked.

     “They would be free and considered human until the next trial ruling.  We’re hoping that if we win this case, we can at least get the beings to the shelter we’re building so we can keep them safe there.”

     “Sam, this is going to go all the way to the top.  You know that.  Something like this, it isn’t something taken lightly,” Charlie said.

     “Yeah, I’m surprised that the Supreme Court hasn’t called original jurisdiction on this,” Sam said. “Though they might have to go through the legislator.”

     “You’re saying the Supreme Court might pick this up?” Dean asked.

     Sam nodded. “We’re talking about giving beings that aren’t human, human rights. To me, that sounds like a Supreme Court case. We couldn’t take it straight there, unfortunately.  If the Supreme Court doesn’t pick us up, we’ll have to go through all the steps.”

     “And that could take years,” Castiel said, mirroring what Sam had said.


	14. Chapter 14

     The call came late that night, and Sam delivered the news the next day.  The Supreme Court had been able to call original jurisdiction on the case.

     “So what does that mean?” Megilwyn asked, watching Sam carefully.

     “It means we go straight to the top of the food chain, and whatever they decide is final.”

     Megilwyn swallowed hard and she saw from the corner of her eye, Castiel curl into Dean more.  She felt dread fall in her stomach.  What if they failed?  They would be captured and sold for profit for generations.  There children and grandchildren would never know what freedom felt like.

     Megilwyn felt Charlie’s hand around her and she was being drawn closer to the red head.

     “It’s going to be alright,” Charlie whispered, and Megilwyn let herself believe in.  She relaxed into Charlie’s touch, holding onto the one who had been her anchor in all of this.

     “We have to win,” Castiel said. “Once they see us, they will see that we’re equals to humans.”

     “I hate to be a downer, but when you win this case there’s going to be a whole slew of them after,” Megara said. “I mean, education, marriage, voting, property holding, political standing, being able to hold office, etc. etc.”

     “You would hope that after everything that went on with African Americans, that some of that would be skipped over.  That they would be able to go through the process of becoming citizens, and being able to vote and hold property,” Sam said.

     “I wouldn’t count on marriage so fast, though,” Gabriel said. “I mean, we just barely got same sex marriage approved across all states.  There will be people who will say that it’s too close to bestiality. Not that it is!  I mean, Cas and Meg and the rest have souls and higher intelligence, so it’s not.  It would be like dating an alien, which happens a lot in _Star Trek_ and _Doctor Who_ …”

     “We get it, Gabriel,” Dean said, though Megilwyn caught him tightening his grip on Castiel, as though scared that the siren would be taken away from him.

     “I understand what they are trying to say, though,” Megilwyn said. “It is not going to be ‘one and done’, as humans say.  It will be a battle that will go on for years, maybe even decades.”

     “But you’re going to be supported,” Sam said. “I will fight for you guys for as long as I am alive.  In fact – the team and I were offered something.  The firm was willing to pay the startup for us to start our own firm specializing in Being Rights, if we win the case.  And I would be the head of it.”

     “That’s amazing Sammy!” Dean said. “That calls for a round of beers!”

     And so beers were brought out, though it wasn’t as cheerful as any of them would wish.  The elephant in the room still stood, bearing down at them.

     “Right,” Sam said, “So, this is going to work differently than we thought.  You guys, most likely, won’t go on the stand.  I have to write a brief discussing our argument, and Crowley will write a brief discussing their argument.  The legislative branch and executive branch may also write shorter briefs on their belief, and groups without a specific stake in this case may also write briefs, whether for or against us.  Some special interest groups would be those. 

     “Once all the briefs are read, Crowley and I will be invited to the court.  You guys will be able to watch.  This will be the oral argument, though most of the time we spend thirty minutes answering the questions of the judges.”

     “And then they decide?” Megilwyn asked.

     Sam nodded. “Then they decide.”

     Charlie took a long gulp of her beer and then spoke. “I think we should go to the media,” she said. “I mean, Cas and Meg aren’t going to get to share their story to the court, but the world should still know.  If we lose this case, but we have the majority of the nation on our side, then – well it’s going to be a hell of a lot harder for Lilith and Lucifer to continue.”

     Sam sighed. “I hate to admit it, but you’re right.  Though I despise the media, it could be our savior.  The court does pay attention to what the public is saying, even if only slightly, and right now the public has only seen Lucifer and Lilith’s side.  The firm has been getting a lot of stations asking for interviews.  We would have to set the up so that we keep you safe.  Most likely, we would require them to come to the law firm.”

     The group turned toward Megilwyn and Castiel, clearing waiting for their approval.

     “If you feel it is for the best, I will agree to it,” Megilwyn said.

      “I will as well,” Castiel said.

     “It’s settled then,” Gabriel said. “CNN, Huffington Post, New York Times, NBC, CBS, ABC, we need to get everyone.”

     Sam nodded. “I’ll call the firm and see what we can set up.  I’ll also get in touch with Sheriff Jody and see what she can do about protection details.”

 

~*~

     Dean was able to carry his gun under Jody’s permission, as long as he wore one of the volunteer shirts.  So he wore it and stood beside the sheriff, inside one of the small rooms of the law firm.  Rather than one on ones, they’d agreed that and overall press conference would be the best.  First, Meg and Cas would share their stories, and then questions would be opened up to the reporters.  Megara was up there to talk about the facility where Cas was held the second time they got him.  Sam was going to be on stage as well, to answer any questions involving the case, and Gabriel would be there as well as he had taken the unofficial position as media manager.  He would jump in if anything got too personal or verbally attacking.

     Though Dean may not like the guy, he was glad that Gabriel was up there.  He didn’t have as much invested as say Dean or Charlie, so he would keep his head better.  He also knew the line that couldn’t be crossed.  Plus he knew the media.

     “You’re doing a good thing, Dean,” Jody said, causing Dean to snap out of his thoughts.

     “Yeah?” Dean asked.

     Jody nodded. “I’m sure your parents would have been proud of you.”

     Dean snorted.  His mother, Mary, probably would have been.  She died when he was ten and Sam was six from a house fire.  Sam and Dean had been out with their father, John, and their family friend, Bobby.  John descended after that.  He stayed with the navy, constantly moving the boys because of his job.  He turned to alcohol though, and became verbally abusive.  He never laid a hand on them though.

     “Yeah, my mom would have,” Dean said.

     “I think your father would have been too.  I never met him, but I’ve heard from Bobby, and Bobby said that he always fought for justice.  That's what you’re doing now.”

 _I’m also dating a male siren.  He would have despised that_ , Dean thought, but he smiled and nodded.

     “You think we might actually win this?” Dean asked Jody.

     “I think you have a good chance.  Twenty years ago, no way.  But today, I do believe it.  People are looking for hope in this world, and the idea that there are magical beings, beings who may be far wiser than us, that gives a lot of people hope,” Jody explained.

     Dean nodded and he let that sink in as the press slowly filed it.  Jody was right.  Magical beings brought a lot of hope.  Who knows, they might hold the cure to cancer, or the idea of how to end world hunger.  People would fight to protect that, to give that a voice.

     Police officers checked everyone who filed in for guns or other weapons, and a bomb dog walked around the perimeter of the room. Jody had really pulled out all the stops for them, and Dean couldn’t help but be grateful for that. Dean glanced up at the stage and he saw Sam’s eyes narrow on someone.  Dean followed Sam’s gaze and his eyes landed on a man, about Bobby’s age, with scruffy black hair in a very nice black suit.

     “Crowley,” Sam mouthed when Dean looked back at his brother, and Dean felt his blood run cold. So the man who was working against them was sitting in?  Dean did everything in his power to not go over and attack the man right then and there.  He was there to protect Cas and Meg; hell, Jody even was letting him carry a gun and be a part of her force for the day.  He had to be on his best behavior.

     The crowd slowly quieted as Castiel and Megilwyn took the stage.  They both introduced themselves by their name and species. Megara introduced herself after.

      Castiel went first, explaining some of the – lighter sides of sirens, how he was captured, and what it was like the first and second time Lilith and Lucifer held him.  Then it was Megilwyn, who described some of the traditions of the elves (that didn’t involve seducing humans), as well as the knowledge they could share with humans.  Then she talked about her time being captured.  Finally Megara went, and she explained the sheer number of beings being held, and the poor conditions they were kept in. This produced a gasp from the audience and clearly created the effect they were hoping for. Sympathy meant support in this case.

     Then it was time to open it up for audience to the questions.  Gabriel stood, smirking slightly in his power as he pointed out people to ask questions.

     “What makes you believe that you are equals to humans?”

     Gabriel looked at Meg and Cas to see if they were alright with the question.  Megilwyn nodded and took the chance to answer. “We hold intelligence, as I am sure you’ve seen just in how we speak toward you.  We hold self-awareness.  We can tell you exactly what is going on, what we are facing in the future, and how we are feeling.  I can tell you that we are looking at a trial which determines whether we will be slaves to humans, or fi we will be their equals, and I can tell you that I am very anxious.  We also hold consciousness, in both the sense of being awake, and in morals.”

     Gabriel pointed to the next person. “We all have heard the stories about magical beings, and not all are nice.  I mean, sirens are supposed to lure humans to their death.”

      Castiel took that question and Dean held his breath for Cas’ answer. It was a fair question to bring up; one that Dean had been wondering himself.

     “Magical beings are like humans in many ways.  There are the good, and the bad, so I cannot make promises for all.  I can say that the vast majority of beings will not pose a threat to humans if you accept us as equals.  If you show us respect, we will show you respect.  No being that I am aware of survives on humans.  Sirens eat fish, and many other creatures eat the same meats you eat.”

     Castiel looked toward Megilwyn. “I second what he says,” Megilwyn said. “In the past, I will not lie and say that there are things that have happened.  However, your acceptance will mean the world to us and other magical beings, and they will respect you and honor your laws.”

     That seemed to settle the question.  Dean noted that Sam was taking notes as well, most likely for the brief he had to submit.

     Gabriel pointed to another. “What impact will this have on the economy?”

     Sam cleared his throat for this one. “Magical beings offer a wide variety of objects that they may feel able to sell in the economy.  As well, they will add to the consumers.  It will only expand the economy more.”

     “What about the ecosystem?” another reported asked.

     “Many species of magical beings have a high respect toward the earth and work hard to keep it clean, safe, and prospering,” Megilwyn said. “In fact, being accepted as equals would only give us more opportunity to help the planet that we live on.”

     “How were you able to keep hidden from us for this long, especially with the expanse of technology?”

     “We learned to work around humans,” Castiel said. “We knew how to hide, and when it was safe to go out. We learned many tricks.”

     “Will this cause problems with criminal magical beings?”

     “Now that you know we exist, no,” Megilwyn said. “And like we said before, we will show you respect, and we will follow your laws. We cannot guarantee that applies to everyone, but it applies to the vast majority.”

     The questions continued on for a half hour.  There weren’t many big ones, or unexpected ones.  Most involved the culture of creatures, what their thoughts on marriage were, and how well they would mesh with humanity.  Dean couldn’t help but feel proud of how well Castiel and Megilwyn were.

     There were a few questions directed toward Megara, who explained how her views on the beings changed over time.  There weren’t many, but there were enough that Dean hoped that any people who were still unsure could see that someone who started out like Lucifer and Lilith changed.

     Soon the press was filing out, and Dean was moving toward the stage when he was stopped by Fergus Crowley.

     “I wanted to wish you luck on your case,” he said to Dean, his dark eyes sending chills down Dean’s spine. “It looks like it will be a strong one.  You actually have me worried for my side, which is rare.”

     Crowley gave Dean a once over, which made Dean want to puke, before he turned and exited.  Dean tried to ignore the terrible feeling Crowley left him with as he greeted Castiel and Megilwyn. He resisted the urge to pull Castiel in and kiss him, as both Gabriel and Sam agreed that that should be kept on the down low until the case was finished.  They needed America’s support, and Dean kissing a male siren could turn off a large group of America (though not the majority luckily).  Instead, Dean clapped both of them on the shoulders and said that they should go home to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the late posting. I had a little bit of writer's block, but I'm working through it. I feel like this is about half way done?? Maybe. Depends on how much I want to add to it.  
> In other notes, comment some questions the Supreme Court justices should ask Sam and/or Crowley!


	15. Chapter 15

 

     They all gathered around Charlie’s man room, beers in most of their hands.  Jody had joined them for the celebration, but also to ensure that Charlie’s house was secure enough to keep some people away from Megilwyn and Castiel.  Megilwyn looked around the group, finding herself extremely grateful for all of them.  Sam, who was working as their lawyer and doing all paper work required. Gabriel, who was forking over a fortune to make them comfortable. Charlie, who was offering up her home and food. Dean, who was supporting them and keeping them in the ‘screw them’ mindset.  Megara, who risked her life to save Castiel.  Jody, who was offering up her protection to keep them safe. 

     Megilwyn suddenly realized how much more at home she felt here, with people she had known for maybe a few months, than she ever had in the Grove.  Sure, the elves were still her family, but this was home.  She watched as Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek and went off into the kitchen, most likely to get salt water.  Megilwyn debated for only a second before following him.

     “Do you,” she started, not surprising Castiel at all. “Do you feel…”

     “At home?” Castiel asked, glancing over at Megilwyn with a soft smile.  “Yes, I do.  I miss the ocean, often, as well as my close friends Balthazar and Anna.  Yet here, with these people, I feel more comfortable than I ever did with my people.”

     Megilwyn nodded. “I don’t have to hide who I am here,” she seconded. 

     “Do you – do you actually believe that our people will not harm humans? I mean, sirens can eat fish but many prefer humans.  And elves, well simply put you drive people crazy to feast on their wit.”

     Megilwyn sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter after pouring water in a kettle to heat up. “I believe that we will need to convince our people as much as we need to convince the humans.  It may not be smooth, but it will work.  We can find ways to live in peace.  Elves, they only got selfish you know?  They claim that the ritual makes us wiser, but I think it’s just an addiction.  I rarely participated in it, and I’ve been away from the Grove for probably half a year now, and I am just as wise.  Nothing has changed.”

     “I guess one good thing about Lucifer and Lilith capturing our people is that it will make it easier to reach them and talk to them,” Castiel said.

     Megilwyn nodded. “There is no going back, Castiel.  We are going to have to find a way to keep our beliefs, but also follow the laws and morals humans have put up.”

     “Not everyone is going to like that,” Castiel said. “But perhaps expressing it as a form of survival, they will comply.”

     Megilwyn nodded in agreement and the kettle whistle.  She poured out her hot water and added a teabag before nodding for her and Castiel to rejoin the group.  They did, Castiel returning to Dean’s side and Megilwyn placing herself beside Charlie.

     Charlie smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “One win down,” she said.  “I mean, the media hasn’t printed anything yet, but I think you guys did amazing.”

     Megilwyn smiled, and looking at Charlie she believed that they might just be able to do this.

 

~*~

 

     Castiel sat in Charlie’s tub, salt water filling it to his waist.  He had to sit up due to his long tail, but it was the tail that needed it the most.  It had stung going in, and he had seen Dean’s worried glances, but now that he was in it he felt better.  He leaned against the edge of the tub, his blue eyes moving over where Dean sat on the toilet, reading a small book entitled _The Supreme Court for Dummies_.  Sam had loaned Dean the book, and Dean had avidly been reading it.

     Dean looked up, his green and gold eyes falling on Castiel, and Castiel felt as though everything in the world was right.  Dean smiled and rolled his eyes slightly.

     “It’s rude to stare,” Dean said.

     “But humans stare at artwork all the time.  I’m simply doing the same,” Castiel responded.

     He watched as Dean’s cheeks went pink, revealing his soft freckles more.  “Are you flirting with me?” Dean snorted.

     “Perhaps,” Castiel said with a smirk.

     Dean raised an eyebrow.  He put the book down and slid onto the floor beside the tub.  He leaned over, gently and quickly kissing Cas. Castiel smiled, reaching his hand out and tangling it in Dean’s hair.  It was always so soft and smooth, and Castiel found that he couldn’t keep his hands off of it.  Dean chuckled a little and took Castiel’s hand softly.  He kissed it, a smile still on his lips.

     “Why don’t we get you dried off and get to bed?  It’s been a long day.”

     Castiel nodded in agreement.  It was a struggled draining the water and getting Castiel out.  It took them a good ten minutes before Castiel was dry enough for his tail to split back into legs, the underwear he had slipped on still dry.  Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist after Cas had pulled on sweat bottoms and a t-shirt, and the two of them walked back to their room happily.

 

~*~

 

     Charlie was the first one up the next morning, and she quickly moved out into the dining room and pulled out her laptop.  Her phone was pulled opened to the Huffington Post while she navigated her computer to the New York Times, CNN, ABC, and NCSB.  She felt her heart in her throat as the pages loaded.  Huffington Post was the first to load, and being one of the more liberal papers, Charlie wasn’t as worried about it.  It was a good start though.  The top article was headlined “Magical Beings, Our Equals?”  Charlie read the article, which painted a “unbiased” viewpoint that leaned in the magical beings’ favor.  At the bottom of the article was a poll in which readers could vote if magical beings were our equals or should be kept locked away.  Charlie quickly clicked on it and was surprised by the results.  It was in overwhelming favor for the magical beings.

     The other news sources showed the same.  Fox News and NCBS both seemed a little wary of it, but they were overall positive.  By the time the others had woken up and were making their way into the dining room with their assorted drinks, Charlie had moved onto social media.

     “Guys, this is amazing!” she said. “They’re all supporting us!  Well, all is an exaggeration, but from what I’ve seen the public is supporting us.  Hell, there’s even a talk about protesting Lucifer and Lilith’s business.”

     “That’s great,” Dean said, with less enthusiasm that normal as he was still in dire need of coffee.  Castiel smiled softly at Dean, a look that Charlie had only ever seen the siren give Dean.  He nodded in agreement and sunk into the seat next to Dean.

     “That’s amazing Charlie,” Megilwyn said, kissing Charlie’s cheek as she sat down.  Charlie smiled, her heart swelling as she looked at the elf.

     Sometimes she couldn’t believe it was actually happening.  An elf was living with her, and was choosing to be with her.  It was like all her fantasy dreams come true, which was actually amazing.  She smiled, snaking an arm around Megilwyn’s waist and pulling her closer.  She groaned as a knock echoed from the front door, and she heard Megara do the same from the main room.

     Charlie kissed Megilwyn’s cheek before standing and checking the peephole of the door.  She smiled, pulling the door open for Sam and Gabriel.

     “The press is all good!” she said.

     “We’ve seen!” Gabriel said, truly excited.

     “Yeah, some good news to buffer the … well I don’t know if it’s bad,” Sam said, coming in and sinking into a seat at the dining table as Megara did the same. “Crowley wants a meeting, with me, Megilwyn, Megara, and Castiel.”

     “Why?” Dean snapped, a protective growl in his voice.

     Sam sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know.  I told him that we’d only do it if Jody was allowed to sit in for protection sake, and he agreed.”

     “We should do it,” Castiel said, causing surprised looks. Castiel sighed and continued. “He most likely is doing this to deliver a message from Lucifer and Lilith, or to try to trick us.  Either way, we will be prepared.  Sam will ensure that nothing is illegal, and Jody will be there for protection.  I cannot see any harm coming from it.”

     “I agree,” Megilwyn said. “I do not see any harm coming from it.”

     Megara sighed. “If Jody will be there with a gun, sure, why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The case is coming up close! Let me know any question you would like to see the Supreme Court ask Sam or Crowley! Thank you for those who had sent in questions already. Also, my beta reader is a little behind so if you see any errors, let me know


	16. Chapter 16

 

     They met at the law firm again.  Castiel looked over at Megilwyn, who sat beside him.  She was sitting straight, controlling her emotions well.  On his other side was Sam.  Megara stood at the back with Jody, who also had one of the bomb dogs with her.  Castiel felt safe and knew that Jody wouldn’t let anything happen, but he was still nervous.  When Fergus Crowley came in, he acted like he was the king of the place.  He plopped himself in the seat across the table from them, a cruel and malicious smirk.

     “I come here on behalf of Lucifer and Lilith,” he said. “They have a deal to propose.  You drop your case, or bock it up, and they will free your families.  They will not touch your packs’ territories.  Those will be left alone.”

     “But others will be taken,” Megilwyn sneered.

     Crowley rolled his eyes. “Let’s focus on what they’re offering.  They’re offering that, and ten percent of their first ten sales.”

     Castiel felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.  Why would he ever want money made from selling off his people, or other magical creatures?  Sam seemed to be thinking the same way, because he was tense and glaring at Crowley.

     “They said if you continue to go through, your family would be the first to be sold,” Crowley explained. “And Megara, they would look over your betrayal. They would take you back in, no debt.”

      Castiel didn’t look back at Megara, though he was tempted to.  She was the ‘weakest link’ as humans liked to say, and he was the most worried about her.  She didn’t have a large role now that they were going to the Supreme Court, but she still had access to sabotage.

      “You’re a slimeball, Crowley,” Megara said. “I’ve seen some of your cases, and you may look all nice and dressed up but you’ve gotten yourself dirty.”

     There was a bite in her voice, almost as though there was something more personal to it.  Castiel watched as Crowley fought a smirk off his face, and Castiel knew that he had to ask her about it after.  He also had to make sure she wouldn’t betray them.

     “Are you here for anything other than pointless deal making?” Megilwyn asked, her voice calm and collected.

     Crowley sighed and shook his head.  He stood, collecting the forms he’d brought in.

     “Good luck to you, Mr. Winchester.  I’m sure your boyfriend is proud,” he said, smirking a little more.  With that, Crowley turned and left.

     “Little weasel,” Sam hissed. “He’s going to make sure the public is reminded of that.  We’ll lose support.”

     “Maybe not,” Megara said. “Even with beliefs like that, some people see this as beyond that.  They see it as slavery, and religious and marriage beliefs will be pushed aside.

     “Meg, do you know him?” Castiel asked, watching her carefully.

      Megara’s head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. “Not personally,” she said, and she left it at that.  “And you don’t need to give me that look. I’m not going to take their deal.  I’m on your side.  They’re in the wrong.”

 

     Dean was pacing when they returned and he nearly suffocated Castiel in his hug.  Castiel laughed, gently pulling away from Dean.

     “We’re fine,” he said. “Lucifer and Lilith just tried to make stupid deals with us.”

     Dean smiled and kissed the top of Castiel’s head.

     “It means they’re scared,” Sam said. “Those deals sounded like a last ditch attempt for them to try to get us to give up.  They saw the support we got, and they’re scared.”

     “Good,” Gabriel said. “They should be scared.  We’ve got a badass elf, an adorable siren, and the best lawyer in the world – not to mention the sexiest.”  Gabriel winked at Sam and Castiel felt Dean fake gagging.  Castiel elbowed Dean, trying to get him to stop.  Dean just sighed and ruffled Castiel’s hair.  

      “Right, so what are our plans for today?” Dean asked, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist.

     “Well we could go to the lot.  Bobby and his team are going to be there today to start laying the ground work,” Gabriel said. “They might like to talk to you two.”

     “I would be alright with that. It would be nice to get a change of scenery, no offense to your house Charlie,” Megilwyn said.

     “None taken.  I’m sure it’d be good for Megara to be there as well since she drew up the plans for us.”

 

~*~

 

     They took two cars to the site that Gabriel had bought.  It was roughly thirty minutes away, and Megilwyn tried to ignore the feeling she got when thinking about being that far away from Charlie.  Sure, she didn’t have to go live in the shelter, but it would be better if she did.  Someone had to be around to keep the peace and control.  Right?

     The lot was a large space of land with trees along the edges.  It was a beautiful piece of land and Megilwyn could see many beings enjoying the space.  Charlie laced her fingers with Megilwyn’s and Megilwyn smiled and kissed her lover’s cheek.  They had just climbed out when a small caravan of large, bulky vehicles started to pull up with a beat up pickup truck in the lead.  The man who stepped out of the pickup was a burly, older man who wore worn jeans and a baseball cap.  He smiled as he walked over, wrapping Dean in a tight hug.  He then turned to Sam and did the same.  He looked at Gabriel, his eyes narrowing.

     “You takin’ care of my boy?” the man asked.

     “As good as I can, Bobby,” Gabriel said, hugging the man tightly.

     “Thanks for doing this Bobby,” Dean said. “This is Castiel.  That’s Megilwyn.”

     “Well it’s a pleasure to meet both of ya.  Been seeing you on the news.  I’m rooting for both of you.”

     Bobby was a nice man who acted like a father to Sam and Dean.  He happily listened to Gabriel and Megara chatter about what they needed from the shelter and Bobby reported it back to the crew he had brought along with them.

     “It ain’t going to be cheap, Gabriel.  I’ll try to take it all low as I can, but what you’re asking for is a lot,” Bobby said.

     “I have the money.  Don’t worry about that,” Gabriel assured him.

     Bobby nodded and clapped Gabriel’s shoulder before going out to snip at the workers.  He waved for Megara to follow him, and she did so to help with the planning.

     “So Bobby is what to Dean?” Megilwyn asked.

      Charlie sighed before starting. “It’s pretty complicated, but he’s like a father to Sam and Dean.  He’s an old friend of their fathers and works at a junk yard and mechanic shop.  He’s a good guy, and honestly better than their father ever could have been,” Charlie explained.

     Megilwyn nodded.  She glanced over as Bobby returned to where Dean and Castiel were standing.  Though the man seemed a little rough, there was a kind of appreciation toward Castiel that she could read, and she couldn’t help but congratulate Castiel from afar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I have a lot of stuff to do to get ready for college which starts in August and I've been out and about a lot more than anticipated lately. I'm writing as much as I can. This is all that I have written, so you guys are reading it as I write it. That being said, if you see any errors, please let me know!   
> Also, final chance to ask any questions that the Supreme Court might ask Sam /or/ Crowley.


	17. Chapter 17

     The trial date was set and quickly approaching.  The whole group was feeling the nerves.  Sam had sent in his brief, and now they were just waiting for the actual date.   Each of them took it out in their own way.  For Castiel, he preferred to cuddle with Dean and watch _Star Trek_ to get his mind off of it all.  For Megilwyn, she found that telling Charlie about the Grove helped sooth her nerves.  Megara was often found reading, laying across couches and chairs in odd directions and angles.  Sam and Gabriel were over more often than not.  Sam was normally fretting over his case work while Gabriel was normally cooking or baking. 

     Dean didn’t mind it.  Sure, there was the stress, but he also knew that there wasn’t much more they could do about it.  He didn’t like stressing over something he couldn’t control, and he was more content with focusing on Castiel and spending as much time with him as possible.  Every day he found new things to love about Castiel.  Every day he found himself enjoying Castiel’s company more and more.  That much he knew for sure.

     Dean glanced out the window, seeing Megilwyn and Charlie out back.  He smiled and shook his head at the two.  He thought that they were adorable.  He was brought out of his thoughts when his little brother clearing his throat.  Dean looked up at the taller brother.

     “I just got an email from the firm.  We have a date to go in.  We’ve got two weeks.  We need to get plane tickets, and the firm is setting up the hotel rooms so that they can keep us safe,” Sam said.

     “Do we have to fly there? Can’t we just drive?” Dean groaned. “I mean, it’s only going to be about twenty hours.  We could do it.”

     “Dean, it’s the firm,” Sam said. “Look, this case is going to be major, and they want to make sure that we’re safe.  Jody’s teaming up with some other police to keep us safe.”

     Dean groaned and he could feel Castiel’s curious blue eyes on him.  He could almost sense the tilt in Castiel’s head that signified his confusion, and when Dean looked over he was proved correct in his notions.  He sighed.

     “Planes are a way of travel that involves flying. I hate them. Most people don’t mind them, and many people enjoy it.  I don’t,” Dean explained.

      Castiel nodded, but his eyes still showed that he was thinking. “Perhaps we can help you remain calmer during the flight?” he offered.

     Dean chuckled and smiled, kissing Castiel’s head. “That means a lot to me, buddy.  I don’t know if it will work, but it’s worth a shot.”

     Castiel looked proud at the idea of being able to help Dean, and Dean didn’t want to burst that bubble.  Instead, he let Castiel believe that he might be able to calm him down.  Perhaps he could make himself believe it as well.

 

     The plane ride was scheduled for a week later, and that week came all too quickly for Dean.  They were all standing in the airport, Jody at their side in plain clothes.  She had gotten them through a private security so that Megilwyn and Castiel could be ushered through without causing a scene.  Dean was nervous.  His leg was bouncing up and down and every noise was freaking him out.  He hated planes.  He never figured out why, but he really did hate them.  He sighed, and felt Castiel’s hand on his back.  He leaned into the touch, but it didn’t do much for his nerves.  He’d already had three beers, but they weren’t doing much for him either.  He wrapped an arm around Castiel, drawing the siren closer.

     Castiel was wearing one of Dean’s hoodies rather than his trench coat, and he had the hood up turned to hide his face better.  Megilwyn was in a similar style, and so far no one had recognized them.  If they could make it to the hotel without a problem, that would be the best situation.

     The plane was boarding and the first class seats Gabriel had gotten them meant that they were boarding first.  Dean could tell that Castiel was truly excited, though he was trying to hide it for Dean’s sake.  Dean kissed his cheek once they had settled down in their seats, Castiel getting the window seat.  Castiel’s hand was wrapping around Dean’s almost immediately and his thumb was tracing circles. 

     “You know, when the young get anxious in our pack we generally sing to them,” Castiel said.  “Would it help you?”

     Dean sighed and fumbled until he pulled out his phone and a pair of earbuds.  He handed one end to Castiel and showed him how to put it in.  He started Metallic and Castiel jumped.  His eyes were wide with shock and curiosity, and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle and kiss his cheek. 

~*~

     The plane ride was only two hours, and Dean did better than Charlie expected him to.  She thought that having Castiel there might have helped him, as often when she glanced over they were leaning into each other and Castiel was whispering softly to the green eyed man. 

     They made it out of the plane and grabbed their bags from the luggage claim.  They still hadn’t had a problem.  They met up with a few more officers, these ones from the D.C. area, and got their rental car.  It wasn’t until they reached the hotel that they had a problem.

     On the streets were lines of protesters.  It must have gotten out where they, as well as Lucifer and Lilith, were staying.  There were protesters for both sides, but Charlie couldn’t help but notice that the majority were on their side.

     The officer that was driving their car went around to the back.  They slipped in through a back door and were given their keys away from the front desk.  There were too many people and they didn’t want to risk any injuries before the trial.

     “Are people always like this?” Megilwyn asked.

     “When they think it’s important,” Charlie responded.

     They had two conjoining rooms for Charlie, Megilwyn, Dean, Castiel, Megara, and Jody.  The rooms across the hall were taken by other officers in case something went wrong.  The door between the rooms was open and the four of them squeezed onto one of the couches.  Charlie had a laptop out and was showing Megilwyn one of the video games she played, and Dean and Castiel each had a book in hand that they were reading.  Charlie glanced over, seeing the two curled up with each other, their legs tangled and their arms pressed together.  She smiled and kissed Megilwyn’s cheek.  Meg smiled and leaned her head onto Charlie’s shoulder.

     Everything felt right, and Charlie realized that it was just the peace before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the slow updates. There's a lot going on. I'm working hard to try to get you guys updates soon.


	18. Chapter 18

     They didn’t do much leading up to the hearing.  It was safer for them to stay inside their room, after all.  Jody made food runs, picking up whatever they wanted, no matter how far away it was.  Dean was beyond thankful, as was Castiel.

     They date of the Supreme Court hearing was an elephant in the room and the night before, Castiel was tossing and turning in bed.  Eventually Dean sat up and put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders.

     “What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

     “I don’t know if I want to go tomorrow,” he said.  Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, so Castiel continued. “If – if it doesn’t go for us, then I’d rather not be there to see my people lose.”

     Dean sighed and laid down beside Castiel again, drawing the siren close.  “Castiel, listen to me.  You’re not going to lose.  We have Sam on our side, as well as the public.  The Supreme Court is going to see you as a help to our community, not as a pain.  They have to give you guys human rights.  Or they should be called sentient rights now, since we won’t all be human.”

     Castiel smiled and curled closer to Dean.  He felt like Dean had done so much for him over the past couple months, and he couldn’t ever find a way to truly thank him.  Castiel found that after Dean’s words he fell asleep decently fast.

     They were awoke by Sam early that morning.  Jody already had breakfast laid out on the table, and despite how early they were awoke, nobody complained.  They were all silent, basking in what was to come shortly.  Breakfast was eaten fairly fast and soon they were all piled up and heading toward the court house.  Castiel was curled up against Dean’s side, holding onto the human tightly and nervously.

     There was already a crowd outside the court house with signs and chants.  Jody led them, and other officers surrounded them.  There was another car following there’s that Castiel assumed had brought Lucifer and Lilith.   The group were guided into the court house and then into a chamber where the hearing would take place.  For the sake of safety, they had bared the public from sitting in the courtroom with them, but they did have video feed broadcasting it to the lobby of the court house. 

     Their group took a seat on the left side of the room, behind where Sam would be seated.  Soon after them, Lucifer and Lilith came in and took their seats on the right side of the room.

     The whole aura of the room shifted.  Dean’s arm went around Castiel’s waist and Castiel caught Charlie moving closer to Megilwyn.  The two that sat across from them glared, clearly unhappy with the state of things.  Castiel felt like he was going to puke.  He didn’t like facing the two of them, and he certainly didn’t like the looks they were giving.  They were too smug for Castiel’s liking.

~*~

     Megilwyn watched the court proceedings with anticipation and nerves.  It was interesting to say the least.  Sam had explained that regular court cases weren’t set up this way, but in this case each lawyer stood up and had thirty minutes to support their side.  Mostly, the jurors asked questions that weren’t answered in the briefs.

     They asked Sam about the young beings, about breeding, interbreeding, and education.  Sam answered that he would assume that the magical beings would appreciate having integrated schools, and that he was positive that creature representatives would be happy to work with the government to figure out what would work out best.  They asked him about attacks on humans, and Sam quickly responded with the fact that if they were given the rights to be equal to humans, that they would also have to follow the laws set down by the United States, and whatever other countries granted them freedom. 

     There were other questions as well, but those were the main ones for Sam.  There were a couple about the benefits they could give to the United States, as well as questions about Sam’s proof that they were in fact sentient.

     Then it was Crowley’s turn.  The jurors first asked Crowley to rebut anything that Sam had said. Crowley began going on about how “these creatures” were cruel and needed to be kept in captivity for the safety of humanity.  He claimed that the beings would do nothing but kill humans and push them below.  Megilwyn felt Charlie’s hand tighten around hers.  The jurors then asked for proof of aggression, and proof that all beings were aggressive like this.  Crowley only had the example of a handful of creatures lashing out.  Megilwyn assumed that they were creatures who were defending themselves.

     It was only an hour of talking, and then the justices went to a back room to discuss.  Megilwyn felt herself curling into Charlie for comfort, and comfort she got.  Charlie rubbed her back and kissed her head, making Megilwyn feel like it would be alright.

     It didn’t help that Lucifer and Lilith were sitting within twenty feet of them.  It didn’t help that memories of torture and pain kept resurfacing.  Megilwyn suspected that Charlie might have caught on, because every time Megilwyn felt like shying away, Charlie was there, squeezing her hand or kissing her cheek.

     She couldn’t believe how lucky they had gotten that Charlie and Dean had walked into the carnival show when they did.  She was lucky that she took the risk to trust them.  Sam glanced back at them and nodded with a smile.  Megilwyn could tell that Sam was confident in their case, but she couldn’t bring herself to smile back.  She was too nervous.

     It was easily two hours before the justices came back out. The head justice was the one to speak, and Megilwyn felt like she might puke.

     “We have come to the conclusion that magical beings are just as sentient as humans, and therefore reserve the privileges of human rights,” he said.  Megilwyn felt like she might cheer, but she knew there would be more to say.  “As we are recognizing them as human equals, it is illegal to trade or sell them, therefore the business run by Lucifer and Lilith Gardner is not within legal limits and must be shut down immediately or else they will be punished.  A group of officials chosen by the magical beings, one from every species, will be created.  That group of officials will work with the United States government to integrate magical beings into the United States.  Magical beings may apply for citizenship after this council is created and has adjusted to the rules that this country was founded on.”

     Megilwyn glanced over at Castiel, who had tears running down his face.  She reached over, grabbing his hand.

     “We did it, Castiel.  We won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm once again sorry for the long wait. THIS IS NOT THE END! I think there will still be 2-4 chapters left in this story (ish). Just because they won doesn't mean everything is solved!  
> I apologize if the Supreme Court was inaccurate. I only know what is supposed to go down, but not how it actually goes down.   
> Thank you all for your support. A new chapter will be coming soon. Also, look out for a new story coming soon.


	19. Chapter 19

     Two weeks had passed, and the high of winning the Supreme Court case was starting to wear thin as reality sunk in.  The creatures hadn’t been freed, and Lilith and Lucifer were most likely planning on selling them on the black market, or worse.  That’s why the whole crew and Jody now sat around Charlie’s dining room table.

     “We know where their base is, and Sam drove by the other day.  It was still up and running. It’s like they’re not scared!” Dean snapped.  He sighed, relaxing when Castiel rubbed his shoulders softly.

     “I agree, Dean, but the last time you went in it was a singular rescue mission.  Now, we want to free everyone in there.  We don’t have a place for them all.  Even if they come here and we get financial help from the government, this place will be at max capacity,” Jody said.

     “We will need to speak with them,” Megilwyn said. “It would probably be best if the government is involved.”

     “I talked to them.  They’ll send a small group down, but I doubt it will be enough,” Jody said.

     “There’s approximately fifty hired guards, twenty computer experts, ten food experts, and Lucifer and Lilith.  That puts us at eighty-two people,” Megara said.  “We need at least forty people to take them down successfully.”

     Charlie sighed and dropped her head to the table. “How many have we got?”

     “Fifteen from the government, the eight of us, and ten more police officers.  That puts us at thirty three,” Sam said.

     “Still possible, but tight,” Jody said. “Which is why we need a plan.  If we have a plan, then our chances of winning will go up.”

     “Take out the guards, gather the beings in one area, and let Megilwyn and Castiel talk to them.  Easy,” Dean said.

     Jody sighed and Megara pulled out the map of the complex again.  Jody pulled it to her and grabbed a pencil to start writing on it.

     “What I mean, Dean, is a game plan of who goes where and when.  We can’t have everyone just barge in,” Jody said. “Taking out the cameras first would be smart.  We’ll need a technical team for that.  Then they can signal the others to come in. We’ll have the advantage of surprise if we do that.  Then we’ll divide the group up between the entrances.  Take down as many guards as possible, and wait on freeing the beings.  Once we give the go ahead, we’ll start setting them free and telling them that there’s an elf and a siren out front that will explain everything.”

     “I wish we didn’t have to do this.  I wish they would have just let them go,” Castiel said with a sigh.  He shook his head and Dean gently rubbed his shoulder.

     “We’re going to get them out of there, alright?” Dean said, smiling softly. 

 

     The night was set for two days later. They all met up at the police station and Jody handed over guns for those who wanted them.  Bobby had also joined them, as well as Bobby’s good friend Rufus.  That put them at thirty five people and a better chance at taking down Lucifer and Lilith.  Anyone who wanted a gun was given one, with a promise of returning it after.    Soon they were all piled into dark vans provided by the government in a small, cheap “effort” to help the magical beings.  It was a long ride, as they had planned to take the longest route possible in order to hopefully keep their presence a surprise.

     When they got there, a small group led by Charlie and Meg were sent out to disable the cameras.  Once they were clear, they’d give a signal to the rest of them to head in and start taking out the guards.  Their orders were to knock out, if possible, and kill as a last resort. 

     The minutes felt like hours and Dean felt like he was going to puke.  What if something happened to Charlie?  He couldn’t bare the idea of losing her; she was like a sister to him after all.  He glanced over at Megilwyn to see that she looked like he felt.  Bobby was trying to put on a flat face, Sam was huddled up closer to Gabriel than he needed to be, and Jody looked very tired.  Then there was Cas.  Cas looked stoic in light of everything.  His face was flat, and Dean knew he had probably just put on a mask to get things done.

     It was twenty minutes that felt like forty years before Charlie’s voice came over the intercoms. 

     “The devil is blinded.  The devil is blinded.”

     That was the cue.  The mass of people silently moved out of the vans and around the parameter of the building to their positions.  Once Jody gave the all clear, they moved in.  Dean found himself moving with muscle memory from the years of training his father had drilled into him.  His gun was in his hand, but often he used it to knock guards out rather than kill them.  Other soldiers and policemen moved with him, helping take out the guards while Castiel and a couple others tied their hands and legs with lengths of rope, so that when they did wake up they couldn’t stop them.

     They moved in silence, and they were almost done with their quadrant when the alarm was finally tripped.  The lights turned red and a blaring noise ripped through the compound.  The guards had their guns drawn and when the first shot was fired, Dean shot back.  The bullet hit the guard’s leg and another man moved to knock him out.  Dean hadn’t flinched.  He realized that Castiel was seeing a new side of him, a side he had kept buried for years.  It was the young adult he had been under his father, and he had hoped that Castiel would never see it.  When he glanced over at Cas, though, he saw no fear in the siren’s eyes.  Dean wondered, then, if Castiel had been raised the same way and had learned to bury it as well.

     Charlie had joined their group from the command center.  She knew where Lucifer was, and Dean knew that she wasn’t going to stop until she took him down.  Dean wasn’t letting her go at it alone, however.  They two of them split off, moving together.  Charlie held a gun in her hands, and though she had only first learned to shoot that week she didn’t shake.  Dean was frightened of what she might do.

     “Charlie, don’t shoot unless you have to.  You – you don’t want that on your head,” Dean said.

     Charlie snapped her head around and looked as though she were going to argue.  She saw Dean’s face and stopped.  With a quick nod, she agreed and continued moving.  They soon reached a large door.  Charlie pushed it open and they found themselves in a large bedroom.  There was a large chair near a fake fireplace and in it sat Lucifer.  He looked up when they walked in, guns raised, and smirked.  He swung his legs from where they had been positioned over the arm of the chair and stood.  Though he was slightly shorter than Dean, he moved with confidence and power that scent a wave of intimidation through Dean.

     “I knew you would come.  It was only inevitable,” Lucifer said calmly.

     “Then why didn’t you up your security?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

     “Like I said, it was inevitable.  Why waste money on things that wouldn’t stop you anyway?” Lucifer said.  “You could have shown up with ten people and taking down my team.  It’s because you’re determined, though you’re putting that determination toward all the wrong things.”

     “You’re a monster,” Charlie spat.

     Lucifer turned his eyes on Charlie.  He quickly looked her over, and then smirked. “Am I?  You’re as interested in the elf as I was.  She is a captivating creature, isn’t she?”

     Charlie’s face hardened and she clicked the safety off of her gun.  Lucifer laughed.

     “You won’t do it.  You’re too scared.  How long have you been holding a gun?  A week, maybe?  You won’t shoot me, Charlene Bradbury.”

     “Charlie,” Dean hissed softly.

     “You look at them like they’re toys for you to use, like they’re only here to please you and the rest of the human race.  They have just as much intelligence as us, if not more.  They could have enslaved us years ago, but they didn’t,” Charlie snapped. “That makes you worse than them, in many ways.”

     “No, that makes them idiots.  I saw an opportunity and took it, nothing more than that.  I was smart, and I did what I needed to do to help humanity survive.  They will drive us down.  They may not have taken us yet, but they will eventually,” Lucifer said.

     There was a shot and a bullet flew across the room and into Lucifer’s shoulder.  He grimaced and stumbled before falling to the ground.

     “Shut up,” Megilwyn said from behind Charlie and Dean. 

     Jody hurried in from behind her, putting Lucifer in handcuffs and beginning to read his rights.

     “It’s time to set them free,” Megilwyn said before turning and walking out of the room.

 

~*~

 

     Megilwyn looked out at the group of beings that gathered on the grass in front of her.  She sat on one of the vans that had been moved closer to the premises, Castiel beside her.  There were at least two hundred beings spread out in front of her, different species and colors and shapes.  There were fairies, elves, sirens, merefolk, dyrads, trolls, sprites, gnomes, and dozens more, and they were all looking up toward her now.  She felt a wave of worry.  What if she let them down?  She knew that she had work to do, and she knew that she needed to do this.

     “The United States government recently came to the conclusion that we, magical beings, hold the same rights as human kind, and they have agreed to live in peace with us as long as we abide by their rules and system of government.  It is now in our best interest to do so.  Humans know we exist, and there is no way to take that back.  To go back into hiding would be dangerous and senseless.  There is work to be done, and it will not be easy for any of us.  They are giving us a chance, and we must give them an equal chance.  There will be people who are cruel, and who do not want us here.  However, if we show them that we are only beneficial to them, then they will warm up to us.  We have spent enough time hiding in the shadows.  There are things that we have done in the past that humans would look down upon as they hurt others, but no species that I know of requires the harm of humans to survive.  There are other ways, and other methods.  It is time to come out of the shadows and to allow ourselves a new life.  To be able to work with humans would give us great opportunities, and it will only allow us to protect the earth we love even more.  Please, the humans that held you against your will are a small percentage of human kind.  Stand with me, and allow us to combine with the humans.  Stand with me, and we can find a new way of life.  We must push aside prejudices and some old traditions to find new ones that will only improve our way of life and our children.  Imagine being able to learn what humans can teach us about things such as technology and architecture, while we can teach them about medicine, history, and the environment.  Imagine allowing ourselves to become closer together under this.  No longer will we be split up by oceans and valleys and cities.  We will no longer be trapped inside our home.  Stand with me, and we can start a new life together.”

     Megilwyn looked out at the beings and it was silent.  Fear swept through her as she worried that everything she had once believed was wrong.  Then there was a noise from the back of the group, a fairy’s form of cheering or clapping.  The group erupted with different forms of cheers and signs of acceptance.  Megilwyn smiled.  It wasn’t going to be easy, and she knew that.  It was going to be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last "official" chapter of the story, but I will be posting an epilogue, hopefully today.  
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this. There will be more notes at the end.


	20. Epilogue

Six Months Later

 

     Megilwyn was greeted by the smell of fresh fish sizzling on a stove and sweep apple pie in the oven.  She knew that Dean and Castiel must be visiting, as those smells only came when they were there.  She veered into the dining room where Charlie was on her computer.  She had been working hard over the last couple months.  Notes that Megilwyn and other various beings gave her were sprawled out across the dining room table and Charlie was arguing with someone over skype.  Shortly after they had broken into Lucifer and Lilith’s compound, the video game company that Charlie worked for had reached out to her to assist with a new fantasy game they were creating.  They wanted it to be accurate to the beings’ history and way of life, and they turned to Charlie to help with that.

     Charlie glanced up and told the person she was talking to to wait a moment.  She muted the computer before standing up and moving toward Megilwyn.  She gently kissed her and smiled.

     “How was work?” she asked softly.

     The base for the council of magical beings was set up in Kansas City, close to where Sam’s knew firm was.  Every day, Monday through Friday, Megilwyn went out and worked out with other creatures what needed to be done.  It had been six months, and they were only partially done with everything that needed to be settled.

     “Tiring.  The trolls were trying to argue for access to morgues and unclaimed bodies again.  They insist that they need human body parts for their ‘way of life’, even though rabbit and deer body parts work just fine,” Megilwyn sighed. “They are re beginning to crack, however.  They know that it will be safer for them to concede than to keep arguing about it until they get booted out.”

     Charlie chuckled and squeezed Megilwyn’s hand.  “You’re doing good, Meg.”

     She smiled and kissed Megilwyn’s cheek before returning to her skype call.  Megilwyn smiled and made her way to the kitchen where Dean and Castiel were moving together to make dinner. Castiel saw Megilwyn and smiled widely at her.  

     Castiel and Dean had moved out roughly three months before.  Dean had begun working with Jody in a special task group that had been created to ensure that no magical beings were being treated unfairly.  He had worked up enough money to buy a small house with a salt water pool in the backyard that Castiel got to use as often as he liked.  Castiel, meanwhile, was working with historians to record the history of sirens, or at least the history of Western Atlantic Sirens.  Though it was gruesome with what had gone down with humans, Castiel believed it needed to be told in all honesty and the historians promised that whatever book or article they put out, they would include at the beginning that sirens were now friendly and wouldn’t lure humans in and eat them.

     Megara was running the house that Gabriel and her had created.  It had just been finished less than a month ago, thanks to other companies coming in and helping out, and Megara was helping beings without a home move in.  She was getting food and making sure that everything was running smoothly, and Megilwyn couldn’t think of anyone who fit better for the job.

     Sam had gotten his own firm that specialized in Magical Being Rights.  Though they were supposed to be granted the same rights as humans, everyone knew that it was going to be a battle.  Sam’s firm was ensuring that beings got every right they deserved to get.  Gabriel, meanwhile, was still working as a head for a tv production company, but he was working hard to get magical beings included into the film industry.  Whether they were working small jobs, or learning how to act. 

     Everything felt at peace. Sure, there were a lot of things to be done, but everything was moving in the right direction.  Castiel know wore a ring on his left hand, a human tradition as a promise of marriage.  Dean and Castiel weren’t planning on getting married for quite a while, but Dean had wanted to make the promise to him.  Sam and Gabriel were getting married in only a months’ time, and Megilwyn was excited to see the human ceremony.    Peace was something that wouldn’t be here forever, so as Megilwyn watched Castiel and Dean, and as she curled into Charlie’s arms that night, she took the time to enjoy what she had at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, I know. It's pretty much just an update with what they all ended up doing, and overall happiness.   
> I really hope you guys have enjoyed this fic. I'm working on a new one, and once I get a couple chapters in I will start posting it. I'm planning on making that one longer, and so far it is. It will have a sort of double plot which will lengthen it, but I won't explain anymore than that. It will be Destiel and Sabriel based, though the romance will be a slow build up. So yeah. I loved writing this fic, and I am so glad to have had the support I have. Keep checking up for my new fic to be posted, and keeping reading.


End file.
